


Гурии и пахлава

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alpha Eames, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mpreg, Omega Arthur, Omega Verse, Very Traditional Omegaverse, really - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Инсепшн-календарь 2016</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Инсепшн-календарь 2016

– Нет, Артур, – решительно сказал Имс и для убедительности помотал головой, – нет, я категорически против.

На слове «категорически» он задрал палец, надеясь, что этот акцент пробьется сквозь непонятное упрямство Артура прямо к его здравому смыслу.

Увы.

– Имс, ну будь благоразумен, – с насквозь притворной снисходительностью заявил Артур. И добавил, пока Имс подбирал упавшую челюсть: – Это же работа.

Благоразумен? Артур называет его неблагоразумным?

– Это работа в чертовом Иране! – не выдержал Имс. – Артур, ты в своем уме? Ты в курсе, что там с правами человека? Ты правда думаешь, что я повезу омегу в такую страну?

Артур прищурился. Он и так выглядел раздраженным, теперь же производил впечатление почти угрожающее.

– А мне не нужно твое разрешение, чтобы купить билет, – негромко сказал он, – в сущности, мне вообще не…

– Ссоритесь?

Дом Кобб бедром приоткрыл дверь, потому что руки были заняты кружками с кофе, зашел в кабинет и дружелюбно улыбнулся сначала Артуру, а потом Имсу. Имс с трудом подавил вспышку гнева: он предпочел бы поговорить с Артуром без посторонних, а дружба Дома с Артуром и его неизменная доброжелательность и в лучшие времена вызывали у Имса смутные – и совсем не позитивные – чувства. Вот и сейчас Кобб протянул одну из кружек Артуру.

И тот взял.

То, что сам Имс дружил и работал с Коббом уже лет двенадцать, в такие моменты не помогало.

– Мы не ссоримся, – сказал он, изображая на лице улыбку, – мы обсуждаем работу. От которой надо отказаться.

– Я не откажусь от работы, за которую уже взял аванс, мне нужны деньги, – Артур отпил кофе.

В окне за его спиной голуби толпились на крыше ближайшего дома, Кобб рылся в сумке, а Имс считал про себя до десяти и обратно, чтобы не ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость. Да, Артуру не надо разрешения, чтобы купить билет, да! Но Имс только что приехал, он хотел провести несколько дней вместе, и Артуру не нужны были деньги, ради всего святого! И – уж разумеется – Имс не отпустит его в мусульманскую страну, набитую шовинистическими свиньями с нулевым представлением о правах омег.

– Зачем тебе деньги? – спросил он. – Сколько тебе нужно?

Артур на мгновение показался смущенным, но тут же взял себя в руки.

– Имс, я не хочу бросать работу без веской причины, я так не поступаю. Это непрофессионально и испортит мне репутацию.

– Я тут вижу очень даже вескую причину, чтобы бросить. Я не поеду с омегой в мусульманскую страну! Я вообще только что приехал, и ты уже тащишь меня в Иран?

В Иран, где омег до сих пор порой вешали за измены или отказ от навязанных браков. А самые ортодоксальные слои населения вообще держали за животных. После десяти лет жизни с Артуром Имс, пожалуй, и признал бы, что мифы об их агрессивности – не такие уж и мифы, но Артур всегда отлично себя контролировал.

И Имс не повезет его в Иран.

– Тогда оставайся, со мной поедет Кобб.

Имс успел порадоваться, что Артур все-таки не предполагает откровенную дичь вроде поехать в Иран в одиночку, как смысл всей фразы целиком дошел до него.

– Нет, Кобб не поедет!

Имс повернулся к Коббу и послал ему такой взгляд, чтобы у бедолаги не возникло ни единой фантазии поддакивать Артуру. Кобб сморщился и спешно опустил глаза, якобы набирая что-то в своем компе.

– Ты же знаешь, я с ним никогда не спорю, – сказал он.

Ооо, ну конечно! Милый, милый Кобб! Вот за это Артур его и любил, а Имс не любил. В такие моменты он вспоминал, что да, они дружат с Коббом двенадцать лет – и почти все это время Кобб ненавязчиво, но упорно подкатывает к Артуру.

Отлично проходит день: не успел Имс сойти с трапа самолета после двухнедельного отсутствия, как уже ссорится с Артуром, и все это вместо обеда и хотя бы приветственных объятий.

Нет, тут он был не совсем справедлив – Артур поцеловал его, и довольно страстно, но в глубине души Имс надеялся, что они вообще сегодня не будут работать. Даже если объект Артура внезапно выкинул фортель и свалил в край гурий и пахлавы, оставив Артура строить безумные планы по завершению работы, а Имса – без еды и секса.

– Давай сходим пообедать? – предложил Имс умиротворяюще. То ли надеясь, что голос разума возобладает над Артуром после обеда, то ли рассчитывая, что ему самому придет в голову что-нибудь дельное.

Несколько секунд казалось, что Артур откажется, и сердце Имса тревожно екнуло, но Артур все же кивнул и взял со стола свой мобильник.

– Мы скоро вернемся, – сказал он Коббу, – спасибо за кофе.

 

В последнее время дела у них шли не очень хорошо, и Имс понятия не имел почему. На первый взгляд все было в порядке, у них не было существенных разногласий, они не остыли к сексу, не разлюбили друг друга – но почему-то они все чаще ссорились. Имс рад был бы считать, что на Артура влияют гормоны, что омеги нестабильны и подвержены вспышкам гнева, но что же тогда влияло на самого Имса?

Артур как будто скрывал что-то, и если бы Имс не был на сто процентов уверен в его верности, то решил бы, что Артур присмотрел другого альфу. Но Имс был уверен, а Артур был слишком насторожен и недоверчив, чтобы затащить в кровать случайного человека, так что дело просто обязано было быть в чем-то другом.

Но в чем?

Имс все собирался сесть и серьезно поговорить с Артуром – и каждый день откладывал на потом.

Подозвав официанта, Имс посмотрел на Артура и в очередной раз решил, что этот разговор состоится не сейчас. Сейчас они просто поедят. Ресторан располагался на первом этаже офисного здания, в котором Артур арендовал офис для текущего дела. Того самого дела с засранцем, улетевшим в Иран. Имс с самого начала не очень-то хотел им заниматься, так что взял небольшую работу в Пенсильвании, и что же? Неприятности не заставили себя ждать.

Он скривился, когда мимо прошел омега настолько глубоко беременный, что с трудом передвигался. Наверное, он был не на девятом, а как минимум на двадцать девятом месяце, и Артур смотрел на него с очень странным выражением лица.

– Слава богу, мы не собираемся заводить детей, – сказал Имс и взял у официанта меню, – ты бы с ума сошел, если бы стал таким круглым.

Артур моргнул пару раз, словно не сразу сообразил, о чем Имс говорит, но потом кивнул и тоже занялся меню.

Имс вздохнул, возвращаясь к больной теме.

– Артур, если ты хочешь что-то срочно купить, то у нас есть деньги, к тому же я неплохо заработал. Что случилось?

У них были общие счета и раздельные счета, и они не пустовали, и если Артуру только не понадобилась какая-то безумная сумма, то Имс совершенно не понимал, в чем проблема с деньгами.

– Я не хочу бросать работу, – повторил Артур уже без прежнего напора, но твердо.

Это совсем не походило на ответ на вопрос Имса, но тот хотел есть и больше не хотел ссориться, поэтому просто напряженно улыбнулся и перелистнул страницу в меню. У него еще будет возможность выяснить.

– Мне надо съездить забрать несколько посылок, – он решил поменять тему, – и кое-что купить. Во сколько ты будешь дома? – Имс взял Артура за руку и поднес его пальцы к губам, благо, столики тут были крошечные. У Артура заблестели глаза, и Имс самодовольно хмыкнул. – Я соскучился, дорогой.

– Надеюсь, в пять. Я тоже соскучился, Имс.

А серьезный разговор, в самом деле, мог и подождать.

 

Имс вернулся домой в половине пятого в отличном настроении – прогулка развеяла мрачные мысли, а шанс на романтическое продолжение вечера не позволял им возвращаться. Может, все дело в его паранойе, а может, приближающаяся течка Артура баламутила его гормональный фон, превращая в несдержанного придурка. Имс почти убедил себя, что высасывает проблемы из пальца, отпирая дверь и заходя в прихожую. В доме было тихо – ничего странного… а вот бардак в прихожей? Бардак в прихожей был более чем странен. Имс закидывал сюда вещи после аэропорта, и тогда все было в полном порядке. Неудивительно при педантизме и чистоплотности Артура.

Нахмурившись, Имс прошел в гостиную – идеальный порядок, – оттуда в спальню. Замер в дверях, разглядывая открытый шкаф, кипу рубашек на кровати и пустой саквояж на полу рядом с комодом. Саквояжей у Артура было два, оба они хранились в шкафу, и второго на месте не было.

Что за черт?

Имс достал телефон и нахмурился еще сильнее, обнаружив его выключенным. Поспешно вытащив из прикроватной тумбочки зарядку, он подключил телефон, чувствуя, как тревоги охватывают его с новой силой. И вздрагивая, когда включившийся телефон буквально взорвался писком в руках.

Семь голосовых сообщений. Сколько?!

– Имс, я не могу до тебя дозвониться! Самолет вылетает через полтора часа, у меня уже нет времени ждать! Я не… нет, некогда объяснять, послушай остальные сообщения. Извини, что все так поспешно, буду через четыре дня. Пока.

Имс с открытым ртом смотрел на телефон, не веря ушам своим. Какой самолет? Какие четыре дня?

Что, черт возьми, вообще происходит?!

Бросив взгляд на часы – сообщение Артур оставил двадцать минут назад, – Имс принялся нажимать на кнопки.

 

***

Имс добрался до аэропорта за рекордное время, но в зал он все равно практически вбегал с сумкой в одной руке и мобильником в другой. У стоек до сих пор толпился народ, слава всем богам, хотя до окончания регистрации оставалось минут восемь. Ему повезло, что на этот рейс все еще были места, вдвое повезло с быстрым такси, так что Имс очень рассчитывал на свою удачу и дальше.

И она не подвела! Макушка Артура темнела в самом начале очереди у второй слева стойки, рядом мелькали светло-русые волосы Кобба, и Имс перешел с рыси на галоп.

– Простите, – бормотал он, распихивая локтями и сумкой недовольных пассажиров, – извините, пожалуйста, простите… Артур, детка!

Артур подпрыгнул, оборачиваясь и едва не снося Кобба, который отреагировал на явление Имса со своей обычной сдержанностью.

– Имс! – выпалил Артур. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Еду с тобой, конечно. Отойдем на минутку?

– Но наша очередь…

– На минутку, – настойчиво сказал Имс, взял Артура за руку и потянул в сторону, не обращая внимания на роптание соседней очереди. – Артур, что ты творишь?

Но Артур явно уже отошел от потрясения и теперь смотрел на Имса с самым независимым и уверенным в себе видом.

– Лечу в Иран, чтобы доделать работу.

– Серьезно? С Коббом? В Иран?

– Ты же не захотел.

Имс на мгновение потерял дар речи от бешенства, но тут же постарался взять себя в руки – хотя его сердце стучало быстро-быстро, а в ушах шумело. Он невольно подался вперед, касаясь шеи Артура носом, закрывая глаза.

– Еще меньше я хотел отпускать тебя одного! Я бы все равно поехал, Артур, и вот так сбегать…

Артур вздохнул, отстраняясь, его щеки порозовели.

– Я не собирался сбегать, я звонил тебе. Просто все остальные рейсы до пятницы отменили, и я не уложусь в сроки, если не полечу на этом. А ты не брал трубку! Я все объяснил в сообщении.

Ну да, точно, «объяснил в сообщении» – этого должно быть достаточно. Имс скрипнул зубами и открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь не очень нежное, но тут сквозь гул толпы вклинился голос Кобба:

– Артур! Наша очередь!

– Потом поговорим, – Артур быстро поцеловал Имса в щеку и высвободился из хватки, – когда я буду дома, ладно?

Он развернулся к Коббу и терпеливо ожидающей девушке на регистрации. Но Имс успел сцапать его за локоть.

– Не так быстро, муженек. Я еду с вами.

И достал паспорт. Единственный, который нашел дома с открытой иранской визой. Имс хлопнул его на стойку регистрации, кивая девушке.

– Мистер Маккой? – та открыла паспорт. – Хотите место у окошка? – И она ослепительно улыбнулась.

Имс почувствовал, как Артур рядом напрягся.

– Нет, он боится летать, – сладко-сладко произнес Артур и протянул девушке свой паспорт и паспорт Кобба. – А вот я хочу у окна, пожалуйста.

– Мистер Миллс и… мистер Миллс, – и она принялась распечатывать талоны. – Поставьте ваш багаж на ленту, пожалуйста, сэр.

– Вы… – хриплым шепотом выдавил Имс, – вы что, типа _женаты?_

Он убьет Кобба прямо сейчас, потом отговорит Артура от этого безумного предприятия, а потом… потом наорет на него при всех! И ему совсем не будет стыдно!

– Ну я же не мог поехать в мусульманскую страну без мужа, дорогой, – ядовито ответил Артур. – Второй медовый месяц в экзотической обстановке.

И, пока Имс искал слова, Артур выдернул сумку из его рук и бросил ее на ленту.

– Спасибо, мэм, – Кобб тяжело вздохнул и взял у девушки талоны и паспорта. В его взгляде Имс видел обреченность. – Может, мы уже пойдем?

 

В самолете Имс не разговаривал с Артуром, хотя они сидели рядом. Частично дело было в обиде – и Имс считал, он имеет на нее право, – но больше его беспокоила перспектива отпуска в Иране, где Артур будет официально принадлежать другому. Это сводило с ума. И волнующий запах Артура, забивающийся Имсу в рот и нос, ни капли не успокаивал. Ему хотелось схватить Артура за коленку прямо на глазах у стюардессы, или затащить в туалет, или хотя бы поцеловать… у них слишком давно не было секса!

– Нам надо поговорить, – шепнул Артур напряженно, хмурясь в свой стаканчик с кофе.

– О да, – Имс переложил ему на поднос свои булочку и персик.

И оскалился, когда то же самое сделал Кобб.

Им определенно надо поговорить.


	2. Chapter 2

Имс постучал в дверь номера, внутренне кипя, что приходится это делать – но тут везде были камеры, а персонал пялился, не стесняясь, несмотря на уверенные пять звезд отеля. И именно поэтому Артур теперь жил в номере с Коббом, а Имс – в однушке не на этом этаже.

Он был на взводе и не пытался скрывать.

– Заходи, – а вот Артур выглядел даже не раздраженным. Хотя именно на него глазели все – от водителя такси до портье, словно вместо обычного и довольно сдержанного костюма на нем были прозрачные шорты.

Кобб убирал рубашки в шкаф, и от одной мысли, что Артур будет спать в кровати с чужим альфой, у Имса кружилась голова. Он не считал себя ревнивым, а Артура ветреным, нет, но…

Но!

– Я собирался провести небольшое совещание, – Артур не смотрел Имсу в глаза – вместо этого он суетливо раскладывал какие-то бумаги по столу и выравнивал ручки в стаканчике. – Ты пока можешь сходить поесть – или посмотреть какие-нибудь, ну, достопримечательности.

Верно, Имса не интересовало это дурацкое дело, и он не собирался им заниматься, но он уже прилетел в чертов Иран и хрена с два он пойдет смотреть достопримечательности!

– Я поучаствую, – сказал он.

– У нас ограниченный бюджет, – Артур заново переставил ручки.

– Я не претендую на твой гонорар.

Устроить скандал сейчас – не лучшая идея, поэтому Имс старался говорить ровно и спокойно. Ну, как мог. Артур, видно, сообразил, что настаивать не надо.

– Хорошо, – коротко сказал он. – Кобб?

Кобб, до этого чрезмерно увлеченный рубашками, обернулся:

– Иду.

 

Работа на самом деле была простой, как бумага для принтера. Имс даже не знал, почему ей заинтересовался Артур – самому ему это банальное воровство показалось невыносимо скучным. Но Артур хотел работать, так что он позвал Кобба, а Имс укатил в Пенсильванию и отлично провел время, вытягивая секреты из головы одержимого инопланетянами наркомана, в прошлой, догероиновой, жизни бывшего ведущим инженером конструкторского бюро.

Артур тем временем должен был всего лишь обокрасть богатого, но безмозглого засранца. Его мамочка подозревала, что увлекающийся мальчик собирается привести в дом не того омегу – не посоветовавшись с мамочкой-альфой. Обычно Артур сразу слал таких заказчиков подальше, но гонорар был приличным, и теперь Имс по-настоящему беспокоился: вдруг у него какие-то денежные проблемы, которыми он не хочет поделиться?

Засранца звали Джонни Смит – серьезно, родители прикололись, когда выбирали имя, – с мамочкой он не разговаривал с тех пор, как папочка свалил в неизвестном направлении, сменившись чередой не задерживающихся в доме альф, «друзей» властной и обеспокоенной мамаши. Альф паренек – сам, кстати, альфа, – по словам Артура, терпеть не мог, но при этом продолжал тусоваться в компании альф, которых в истории явно было многовато, и в подробности этих непростых психологических вывертов Имс не вникал. Как бы то ни было, дело, которое должно было длиться не больше недели, растянулось уже на две – все потому, что «мальчик» не вылезал из компаний и с вечеринок, – и теперь по какому-то невероятному невезению привело их в Иран.

Как объяснил Артур, на туристическую поездку в это не самую гостеприимную страну придурка подбили друзья, а тот не смог противостоять зову экзотики. Речь якобы шла о прелестных омегах в тюлевых шальварах, натуральном кальяне, шелковых шатрах.

– Честно, я не знаю, откуда весь этот бред, – сказал Артур, потирая виски.

И, может, самым умным и было дожидаться «клиента» дома – да, Артур это признавал, – но крайний срок наступал через шесть дней, а кто знает, сколько восторженный турист решит провести в благословенном краю?

Имс встал с кресла и подошел к Артуру, забрал из его рук стопку бумаг. Артур успел рассортировать их по цвету чернил, потом по толщине бумаги, потом по размеру заголовков… У него бывали такие моменты.

Обычно, когда он чем-то накручивал себя до психоза.

– Артур, гонорар не _настолько_ велик, – тихо сказал Имс.

Он так классно пах, что Имс не удержался и потерся щекой о его щеку. Не надо было ему ехать в Пенсильванию, сейчас он уже помог бы Артуру провернуть это дельце, и они были бы у себя дома, в своей кровати…

– Я схожу поесть, – громко сказал Кобб, – постарайтесь вести себя тихо, ладно?

Ладно. Имс готов был пообещать ему что угодно, если он уйдет.

Дверь еще не успела хлопнуть, а он уже облапал Артура за задницу, прижался губами к его рту, потому что две недели и один несчастный поцелуй – задолго _до_ невыносимого трансатлантического перелета и всех пересадок, – этого было так мало, что он больше не мог терпеть.

– Артур, – собственный голос показался слабым и растерянным, – о чем ты думаешь, Артур? У тебя течка через четыре дня, что мы будем делать?

– Что-нибудь придумаем, – отрезал Артур и толкнул Имса на кровать.

И если бедному Коббу потом придется спать на ней – что ж, пусть помнит, что к этому омеге нельзя тянуть лапы!

Артур приземлился на Имса уже без рубашки, горячий и распаленный. Он всегда был страстным, но долгое воздержание и приближающаяся течка превращали его в сгусток пламени, упакованный в поджарое и сильное тело. Имс сжал ладонями его бедра, сминая ткань брюк, не заботясь, что может испортить вещь – и даже если у него все еще оставались вопросы, сейчас он все равно не мог сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы внятно произнесли вслух хоть один.

– Я ревную, – признался он, задыхаясь, – если Кобб только тронет тебя, я его…

– Если он меня тронет, – глаза Артура пылали, и гнев горел в них наравне с похотью – и в такой момент Имс готов был поверить, что омеги безумны достаточно, чтобы убивать, – то останется без рук. А если еще раз меня оскорбишь, останешься без языка.

Он говорил короткими, резкими предложениями, и когда он наклонился и поцеловал Имса, в этом поцелуе не было мягкости, только напор и острые зубы. Имс не боялся его и не верил, что Артур способен выполнить свои угрозы, причинить ему вред, – но говорить и правда расхотелось. Гораздо больше ему хотелось шарить руками по голой коже, а для этого надо было убрать всю одежду, и Имс предпочел заниматься этим, а не болтовней.

Пара движений – и штаны Имса отправились на пол вслед за рубашкой, брюки Артура потребовали больше телодвижений, потому что Артур совсем не помогал, а потом Имс перевернул его и вжался лицом ему в шею, глубоко вдыхая. Даже запах кондиционера, исходящий от белья, раздражал его сейчас, не говоря уже о слабом, но назойливом запахе Кобба, и Имсу хотелось покататься по кровати, чтобы тут пахло только им.

И Артуром.

Куснув Артура за ключицу, оставив внушительный засос, Имс несколько раз толкнулся бедрами, вжимаясь Артуру в пах, вздрагивая от ответных движений и стонов. Решительно раздвинул Артуру колени, скользнул рукой между ног – и охнул, когда его пальцы беспрепятственно погрузились в горячее тело.

Он просто… просто не мог больше ждать…

– Артур? – выдавил он.

Артур запрокинул голову, его глаза были закрыты, а нижняя губа прикушена, но когда Имс замер, он вскинулся.

– Ждешь особого приглашения? – и он вцепился пальцами Имсу в волосы на затылке – так, что у того выступили слезы на глазах, но совсем не от боли.

И, в самом деле, Имсу не нужно было приглашения.

 

***

Они познакомились одиннадцать лет назад, когда Кобб только-только перешел на темную сторону силы и изменил тихой лабораторной работе с захватывающим миром воровства и промышленного шпионажа. Имс, которому тема воровства была более чем близка, клюнул на приманку, даже не поломавшись для приличия. Они с Коббом провернули пару дел – не бог весть каких крупных преступлений, кто бы тогда доверил новичкам что-то крупное? – и были от себя в полном восторге.

Третье дело они с помпой и треском провалили, едва не загубив так успешно начинающуюся карьеру на корню. Оказалось, что одного таланта и желания мало, а оба они были настолько творческими и легкомысленными, что просто не в состоянии были думать о мелочах.

– Надо найти кого-то еще, – сказал Имс, прижимая мешок со льдом к разбитому носу.

– Ага, – согласился Кобб.

Два дня спустя он привел Артура.

Артур был типичным армейским омегой и поначалу не вызывал у Имса ничего, кроме раздражения: сухой, педантичный, дрессированный и послушный – от Кобба Имс узнал, что Артур куковал в кадетском корпусе лет с десяти. Они там вовсю кормили омег фармакологической дрянью, называя это «направлять природную агрессию в конструктивное русло служения Родине».

Впрочем, насчет послушания Имс утратил иллюзии довольно быстро, когда в ответ на его – абсолютно гениальное – предложение Артур заявил:

– Только болван мог такое придумать.

– То есть я болван? – опешил Имс.

– Болван.

Не то чтобы Имса часто называли болваном.

– Фу, такой хорошенький – и такой язык. Альфам не нравятся грубые омеги.

Невероятно мудацкое замечание, но Имсу тогда было двадцать три, и да, он был слегка мудаковат – и не привык к критике. Впрочем, Артур не обиделся.

– Плевать на альф, я все равно не люблю секс, – спокойно сказал он. Где-то на заднем плане Кобб подавился кофе. – У тебя еще идеи есть?

Идеи у Имса были, но теперь ему было слишком стыдно их высказывать. Насколько он знал армейские порядки, сексуальный опыт Артура вряд ли заходил дальше неуклюжего совокупления с каким-нибудь не очень разборчивым альфой, которого не отпугнула вялость и сухость партнера. Учитывая, что лекарства делали с омегами, вряд ли обе стороны получили хоть каплю удовольствия. По крайней мере, Имс надеялся, что соблазнившийся прелестями Артура козел его тоже не получил.

Впрочем, сейчас Артур спокойно погружался в сон, а значит, больше не принимал лекарства, а значит, альфа у него все-таки где-то был. И если Артуру при этом все еще не нравился секс, то это Имса совершенно не касалось.

Совершенно.

– Есть, – сказал он, – а как же, пупсик.

 

Дело прошло блестяще, без единой заминки, и Имс даже пытался испытывать по этому поводу раздражение, но надолго его не хватило. Он признавал – Артур просто потрясающий, и Имс хочет с ним работать, и еще ему нравится на него смотреть, и…

Зачем Имс после отъезда пошел в номер Артура, он не помнил: может, хотел попрощаться или спросить, как дела, а может, думал пригласить на свидание. На стук никто не ответил, и Имс как-то – наверное, не совсем легально, – оказался внутри.

Артура он обнаружил в душе, абсолютно невменяемого, в луже крови и с таким жаром, что вода должна была бы закипать от соприкосновения с его кожей. Имс испугался так, что на пару минут вообще перестал соображать – он никогда прежде не оказывался в подобной ситуации, хотя его жизнь была довольно насыщенной.

Если бы он был поумнее и поопытнее, он бы просто вызвал скорую помощь или отвез бы Артура в больницу, но Имс умным и опытным не был, он не знал, как объяснять врачам отсутствие документов, да и вообще что сказать, – в Дании они были нелегально. Поэтому он просто позвонил Сэмми, знакомому доктору.

Тот сначала обозвал Имса скотом и придурком – за то, что довел омегу до такого, потом, когда Имс сказал, что омега не его, – скотами и придурками стали армейские.

– Сколько, ты говоришь, он принимал эту дрянь? – спросил он.

Имс, испуг которого начал потихоньку переходить в панику, мысленно прикинул сроки.

– Примерно десять лет, может, больше.

– Вот черт.

Судя по объяснениям, из которых Имс понял едва ли половину, лекарства, которыми Артура и его таких же несчастных коллег кормили в армии, были действительно плохой новостью – из тех, что даром не проходят. Имс со своей обывательской точки зрения знал только, что они останавливают течку, снижают агрессию и абсолютно не сочетаются с сомнацином. И Артур, похоже, при всей своей светлой голове, не придумал ничего лучше, чем… ну, просто перестать их пить.

– На ликбез они там не раскошеливаются, суки, – сказал Сэмми. – Бумага у тебя есть? Я продиктую. И никакого секса, придурок.

Имс едва не бросил трубку.

– Да за кого ты меня принимаешь? – возмутился он. – За некрофила?

 

Имсу пришлось задержаться на несколько дней, и, хотя он не мечтал о работе сиделки и представлял себе интим с омегой несколько иначе, Артура было так жалко, что Имс не мог злиться. На самом деле, злиться у него вообще не получалось.

– И ты меня называл болваном? – спросил он с упреком на третий день. – Ты понимаешь, что нельзя так делать? Чем ты думал?

Артур сидел на кровати, завернувшись в одеяло с головой и глядя в одну точку. Он выглядел ужасно больным, но уже хотя бы не умирающим.

– Мне была очень нужна эта работа.

Расчудесная логика. Лекарства мешают работе? Почему бы не прекратить их принимать, а дальше пусть будет что будет.

– Но это так не работает, Артур! Ты был у врача вообще? – Имсу странно было выступать ответственной и взрослой стороной в разговоре, но кто-то же должен. – Ты десять лет пил отраву и думал, что можно просто бросить?

 – Мне нужна была эта работа, – повторил Артур.

– Если ты не пьешь таблетки, то надо найти альфу. Я думал, у тебя кто-то есть.

– Откуда?

– Ну, – Имс смутился, – ты умный и красивый…

– Красивый? – Артур оторвался от изучения стенки и теперь смотрел на Имса. – Считаешь меня красивым после всего этого? – он повел рукой. В голосе появился даже намек на сарказм, и Имс счел это хорошим признаком. – Ты мне не Кобба, случаем, сватаешь?

Имс нечаянно смял газету, которую читал до того, как они заговорили. Нет, он не сватал Кобба. Он даже думать о таком варианте не хотел.

– Между прочим, я имел в виду себя.

Артур внезапно залился краской и отвел взгляд, и это было бы чертовски мило, если бы не подчеркивало его бледность.

– Я совсем не то, что тебе надо, Имс. И я говорил, мне не нравится секс…

Имс расправил газету, надеясь, что притворное чтение скроет его собственные пылающие щеки.

– Это поправимо, – тихо сказал он.

 

И это действительно было вполне поправимо.

 

***

Имс извернулся, целуя Артура в бедро, потом в живот. Им стоило бы принять душ, но Имсу не хотелось вставать. На самом деле ему хотелось еще потрахаться, а потом поспать часов двадцать – после их короткого, но бурного секса он не чувствовал обычной расслабленности. В иной ситуации они бы снова занялись любовью, на этот раз медленно, вдумчиво и нежно, но Имс не знал, когда вернется Кобб, а начинать то, что он не сможет закончить, было плохой идеей.

– Нужно придумать, как побыстрее со всем этим разобраться и вернуться домой, – сказал он.

Ответить Артур не успел: раздался стук в дверь. Имс подскочил, хватая одеяло, не зная, к чему готовиться – если прислуга застукает Артура за развратом, его могут арестовать, и плевать, что он иностранец, – но это оказался Кобб.

Придурок!

– Надо звонить, – прошипел Имс, оборачивая Артура одеялом и игнорируя собственную наготу.

– Фу, – с чувством сказал Кобб. – Фу.

На щеках у него пламенели пятна, глаза смотрели в пол, а в руках был здоровенный бумажный пакет с – Имс принюхался – какой-то едой. И вряд ли он собирался кормить Имса.

Но Артур разозлится, если он устроит сцену, а Артур только-только перестал расправлять уголки подушки и разглаживать простыню.

– Мы в душ на пять минут, – сказал Имс, – нет, на пятнадцать. А если так подумать, я и двадцать минут могу… ой! – Артур ущипнул его за живот, и Имсу пришлось заткнуться. – А потом обсудим, что делать с работой, – закончил он сдержанно.

Кобб по-прежнему пялился куда угодно, только не на них, и Имс быстренько сполз с кровати, утаскивая за собой Артура прямо в одеяле. Он и в ванной все перетрогает, это уж точно.

А если Кобб не выдержит и решит спать в лобби – что ж, Имс не расстроится.

 

***

Размахнувшись, Артур швырнул стакан в стену, и тот взорвался тысячей осколков и небольшой лужицей газировки на обоях. Имс сделал к Артуру шаг – и остановился. Может, и стоило дать ему выпустить пар.

– Артур, – начал он, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не было раздражения. И тревоги. Артур никогда не швырялся предметами раньше. – Артур, ты знал, куда едешь. Знал, как тут относятся к омегам…

– Да мне наплевать! – Артур резко повернулся к нему, бледный и разъяренный, – плевать, как они ко мне относятся! Плевать, что считают меня животным, пялятся и лезут руками.

Что?! Имсу было ни разу не плевать, что кто-то там лез к Артуру руками!

– Ты же был с Коббом…

– Пусть в задницу себе суют свое отношение, – Артур оглянулся в поисках еще одного стакана, но те прятались в минибаре, и он решил, что это не стоит усилий. Попятившись, он плюхнулся на ближайший стул и опустил голову. – Но я не могу делать свою работу.

Имс успел вовремя прикусить язык. Что он хотел сказать – это что он подозревал, что все так и будет. Артур был координатором, а координатор находит информацию, и готовит операцию, и делает закупки, и следит за объектом. Все то, что Артур не мог делать в этой богом проклятой стране, где редкие альфы согласились бы с ним торговать или обсуждать что-то важное… и Имс хотел бы обсудить проблему с шаловливыми руками!

Прошло два дня, два дня они сидели тут, практически не двигались к цели, и единственным достижением можно было считать то, что Имс уже почти достиг безумия.

Артур спал с Коббом. Ходил поесть с Коббом – да, в большинстве случаев Имс к ним присоединялся, но это не одно и то же. Ходил по делам с Коббом, и погулять с Коббом, и они даже смотрели какие-то там достопримечательности, чтобы не выбиваться из образа туристов.

– Артур, ну ты же предполагал, что эта проблема возникнет, верно? – обтекаемо спросил Имс. Ему надо было как-то отвлечься от Кобба, и на что еще отвлекаться, как не на злосчастную работу?

Кобб, к слову, снова ушел, и Имс искренне боялся, что ими скоро заинтересуется полиция нравов.

– Да, – Артур слегка успокоился. – Думаешь, я хотел взять с собой альфу только для красоты? – Имс думал, он хотел взять с собой альфу для безопасности, но снова промолчал. Это начинало входить в привычку. – Кобб хороший извлекатель, но в плане подготовки он… нет, не безнадежен, но он думает, что все как-то само по себе делается, – Артур повел рукой. – На самом деле, я, конечно, немного драматизирую – у меня есть план, просто…

Просто Артура бесило, что все происходит медленно и со скрипом. Имсу даже говорить это не надо было – Артур всегда таким был. Самого Имса гораздо больше бесило, что течка у него через два дня, а они в стране, где единственным выходом могут стать таблетки.

Он не сомневался, что Артур взял их с собой, потому что их продажа в Иране была вне закона. Как и употребление.

– Что за план?

Кобб выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы вернуться в номер – на этот раз без стука, – и он толкнул Имса плечом, когда проходил мимо. Кажется, они тут все сходили с ума. Имс сдержался и не пнул его в спину.

– Ты вовремя, – сказал Артур, – я как раз хотел обсудить план.

– Давай обсудим, – и Кобб ему улыбнулся.

Зря Имс его все-таки не пнул. Даже Артур нахмурился от такого явного проявления симпатии.

– План включает нас всех троих, – сказал он, – и вас с Имсом в большей степени.

Джонни, их «клиент», жил в гостинице в нескольких кварталах от их отеля и развлекал себя насыщенной культурной программой. Имс, ей-богу, засомневался, что он такой испорченный и разбитной: программа включала в себя слишком много достопримечательностей и исторических объектов – и слишком мало кальяна и запретных удовольствий. Стащить его посреди туристического маршрута было практически нереально.

Но Артуру каким-то совершенно невероятным образом удалось узнать, что парень с двумя друзьями сегодня собирается в баню, где будет наслаждаться приватным танцем «одалисок», вином, музыкой и прочими прелестями жизни, описанными Хайямом в своих далеких от ханжества стихах, а ныне запрещенными в Иране. Развлечение стоило баснословных денег – и, что самое главное, Артуру туда путь был заказан.

– Персонала будет очень мало, и вас двоих я смог пристроить на эту работу, – сказал Артур.

Иногда Имсу казалось, у него в кармане волшебная палочка, иначе как получались такие чудеса? Имс мог бы поклясться, что за все два дня Артур ни разу не оставался наедине с владельцами незаконных саун.

– А ты что будешь делать? – спросил Имс, потому что очень сомневался, что Артур собирается просто посидеть в гостинице.

Хотя это был бы лучший вариант.

– Подожду вас, – неохотно сказал Артур. И, порывшись в большом белом пакете, достал чадру. Имс почувствовал, как у него открывается рот – широко-широко, – но огромным усилием воли захлопнул его. Вряд ли Артур оценит дурацкий вопрос или шутку. – Там есть персонал-омеги, правда, только на кухне, и нужна строгая одежда. Я смогу пронести пистолет на всякий случай, избавлюсь от него на обратном пути. Но план такой слабый, такой слабый, – он помял ткань чадры, и до Имса запоздало дошло, что Артура беспокоит отнюдь не унизительное одеяние. – Вам придется как-то пронести ПЭСИВ, и объект будет не один, и мне не удалось точно выяснить, сколько же будет сотрудников. И, главное, я почти не смогу вас прикрыть. Но там точно нет камер – заведение дорожит репутацией, своей и клиентов… Это лучшее, что я смог придумать.

Вид у него был до крайности расстроенный и смущенный.

Артур, ох, Артур.

– Не волнуйся, все пройдет отлично, – снисходительно и немного вызывающе сказал Кобб, – тебе вообще лучше остаться в номере и подождать.

Звучало это в точности как «пока альфы делают всю работу», и глаза у Артура сверкнули гневом, но он сдержался.

– А тебе лучше сесть и придумать парочку вариантов действий, – посоветовал он, – чтобы все «прошло отлично», и мне не пришлось влезать в неприятности.

Артур был на взводе, так что свое ценное мнение Имс придержал.


	3. Chapter 3

– Может кто-нибудь из вас объяснить, как вы умудрились провалить все дело? – голос у Артура был тихий, но Имс предпочел бы, чтобы он орал – чтобы не чувствовать себя таким виноватым.

Хотя еще больше он чувствовал себя злым.

Злым как черт!

– Это Имс все испортил, – заявил Кобб.

Не то чтобы Имсу нечего было на это сказать, но все силы уходили на то, чтобы не дать Коббу по шее. У него еще хватает наглости обвинять во всем Имса! Артур меж тем глубоко вдохнул, задержал дыхание и выдохнул, прошел вглубь номера и присел на диван у дальней стены, продолжая разглядывать обоих альф вдумчиво и холодно. Он все еще был в чадре, только стянул ее с нижней части лица, чтобы не мешала дышать, и этот бесформенный черный куль подсознательно выводил Имса из себя. Напоминал, в каком они тут уязвимом положении, как сильно рискуют.

– Да хоть сам господь бог, – сказал Артур, – какая разница, кто испортил, если дело завалено. – Он нахмурился, устало покачал головой. – Хорошо еще, что вы не попались.

Он, видно, уяснил в общих чертах, что произошло – трудно было бы не уяснить, учитывая, как громко Имс с Коббом «спорили» в машине. И – Имс мысленно вернулся к этому спору, – неудивительно, что Артур считал их обоих идиотами.

Провалились они исключительно по собственной вине.

Точнее, Кобб провалился, но своего участия в этом Имс не считать никак не мог.

– Погружаться должен был я, – ровно сказал Имс, – парень не доверяет альфам. До отторжения. Поэтому Кобб и не смог ничего извлечь.

– Я не смог ничего извлечь, потому что надо было с самого начала делать, как я сказал.

– Я умею извлекать, но ты не умеешь имитировать, погружаться в любом случае надо было мне.

– У меня бы все получилось…

– Вот этим вы занимались, вместо того чтобы работать? – спросил Артур.

И, как бы Имсу ни хотелось ответить отрицательно, именно этим они и занимались.

Пройти на место и пронести ПЭСИВ не составило никаких проблем, даже удивительно, насколько просто это оказалось. Имс изображал массажиста – он в жизни не делал массажа никому, кроме Артура, но не сомневался, что сможет изобразить что-нибудь вменяемое, пока снотворное не подействует. ПЭСИВ изображал чемодан с маслами. Кобб изображал… ну просто какого-то сотрудника, никто не задал лишних вопросов.

Они даже смогли немного понаблюдать за объектом, пока якобы готовились к работе. Тот сидел с приятелем, ворковал с «одалиской», попивал вино и вообще развлекался. Картина мирная и приятная глазу – а потом приятель попытался полапать проститутку за коленку.

Имс никогда не видел такой резкой реакции у другого альфы. Эти вставшие дыбом волосы, вспыхнувшие глаза и оскаленные зубы – и одновременно он заметил, как далеко друг от друга сидят приятели, и что именно их объект старается не поворачиваться спиной, и еще Имс вспомнил, что Артур говорил про отношения с матерью и ее любовниками.

И тут-то все и пошло наперекосяк.

– Я проведу извлечение, а ты посторожишь, – сказал Кобб.

Точнее, не сказал, а приказал.

– Нет, – Имс оторвал взгляд от объекта и посмотрел на Кобба. Для массажа они должны были остаться с объектом наедине и заранее разработали два плана, в зависимости от того, кто будет извлекать. Второй должен был остаться бодрствовать – приглядеть и посторожить. – Я вообще теперь не уверен, что он согласится на массаж. Он не доверяет альфам, а во сне я могу изобразить омегу.

– Во сне не надо будет ничего изображать, – возразил Кобб, – он не милитаризирован, я войду и выйду. А ты сделаешь вид, что массируешь, если кто-нибудь зайдет.

И это звучало вполне разумно, вот только Имс точно знал – ничего не выйдет. Парень и так на взводе, хотя и пытается скрывать, альфа в подсознании его только разволнует, а Имс мог бы поговорить с ним и успокоить.

Если погружаться будет он, конечно.

– Кобб, мы же договорились действовать по обстоятельствам, а обстоятельства таковы, что лучше погружаться мне. И мы теряем время.

– Отойдем на минутку, – разозлился Кобб.

Не слушая возражений, он вытащил Имса в коридор – сопротивляться тот по понятным причинам не мог, – и принялся доказывать, что извлекатель тут он, и он сделает всю работу, и он самый крутой и удачливый, а Имс вообще не должен был участвовать в этом деле, это _дело Кобба и Артура_. И хотя Имсу невыносимо хотелось показать ему наглядно, кто тут самый крутой альфа, но кому-то и о работе приходилось помнить.

Вот только время оказалось упущено, и за те пять минут, что Коббу удалось провести во сне, он так и не смог ничего добыть.

А теперь виноват оказался Имс.

– Придурки, – выдохнул Артур и надолго замолчал.

– Имс нам тут не нужен, – тихо сказал Кобб. – Он только все портит.

– Ты за это заплатишь, – пообещал Имс.

Он не блефовал. Именно это он и имел в виду – Кобб заплатит за свои слова, а еще больше за действия. Но Артур… Артур поднялся на ноги, стянул через голову чадру – Имс об этом моментально пожалел, потому что запах едва не свел его с ума на месте, – переступил с ноги на ногу. А потом Артур сказал:

– Имс, нам надо поговорить.

– Я никуда не уйду, это мой номер, – заявил Кобб и бросил на Имса триумфальный взгляд.

Имс почувствовал, как белеет от неожиданности, гнева и обиды. Артур не мог принять сторону другого альфы, не мог! Даже не выслушав Имса, даже не попытавшись поверить!

– Тогда мы поговорим в моем номере, – Имс быстрым шагом подошел к Артуру, взял его за руку и потянул к двери, не обращая внимания на удивленный возглас, – куда угодно, где мы сможем уже пообщаться без тебя, Доминик. – Он резко остановился в дверях, заглядывая Артуру в лицо. – Хорошо? Артур?

Артур сглотнул.

– Хорошо.

Они не разговаривали в коридоре, хотя Имса трясло, и в лифте, и когда Имс отпирал дверь своего номера – маленького и одинокого, – он все еще не мог подобрать слова. Но стоило двери захлопнуться, как обида нахлынула с новой силой.

– Не говори, что ты с ним согласен, – Имс не удержался, обхватывая Артура за талию и прижимая к себе, на мгновение практически теряя сознание от желанной близости, и запаха, и тоски. Они были вместе десять лет, и никогда Имс еще не чувствовал, как их отношения шатаются и трещат по швам – когда он думал, что все это прочно, как сталь. – Не смей…

Он ждал, что Артур отстранится, но тот, напротив, прильнул тесно-тесно – признак неуверенности, который Артур позволял себе так редко, что Имс мог вспомнить все такие случаи наизусть.

– Я не согласен с ним, – пробормотал Артур. И все-таки отодвинулся, оставляя Имсу чувство холода и печали. – И ты был прав с самого начала. Я поступил глупо, нужно было отказаться от дела, а не прилетать сюда – тем более с Коббом. Это был эмоциональный порыв, я о нем сожалею.

Артур что… извиняется? Имс, надеявшийся на это с того момента, как они ступили на Иранскую землю, теперь попросту растерялся.

– Давай улетим домой, – взмолился он, протягивая руки, пытаясь вновь обнять Артура, но тот вывернулся и прошел в номер. Сел на кровать, глядя в ковер, а не на Имса. – Арти, я пытался сделать эту твою работу, и ты тоже сделал все, что в человеческих силах, и если бы не Кобб…

– И если бы не твоя ревность.

– Артур, мой план был лучше!

– Да какая разница, – Артур спрятал лицо в ладонях, – наверняка лучше. Но, Имс, если бы вы не устроили потасовку, завтра мы могли бы быть дома. Дома, и я получил бы гонорар, и мне не пришлось бы пить таблетки. Я не говорю, что ты виноват – это вообще не твоя забота, все это дело, – но я так надеялся… надеялся на тебя. Надеялся, что у тебя все получится.

Имсу стало стыдно – да, он это признавал.

– Все это предприятие заранее было обречено на провал, – ожесточенно сказал он. – Не понимаю, почему ты так уперся, Артур. Что за настойчивость? Ты такой практичный, и вдруг вцепился в дурацкое дело, да еще и приехал сюда, – Имс обвел рукой номер, словно тот должен был символизировать всю эту варварскую страну целиком, – я накосячил, хотя Кобб и святого выведет из себя, но я не понимаю, что происходит. Что между нами происходит, Артур?

Потому что, на самом деле, это и был тот самый больной вопрос. Что между ними происходит, и что у Артура за секреты, и зачем все-таки он прилетел сюда, да еще и с Коббом, и для чего вдруг ему понадобились деньги.

Артур сдавленно вздохнул.

– Ты прав. Нам давно пора поговорить. – Он помолчал, и Имс почувствовал, как у него задрожали руки. Не может быть, чтобы Артур вдруг разлюбил его, или нашел кого-то другого, или… Нет, не может быть. У них ведь… у них ведь все было в порядке, верно? – Имс, я хочу завести ребенка.

В наступившей тишине кондиционер всхлипнул и тоже замолчал.

– Что? – переспросил Имс.

Потому что то, что сказал Артур – это была какая-то инопланетная абракадабра. Артур не мог иметь этого в виду. Он не хотел детей. Это чепуха.

Но Артур открыл рот и снова сказал:

– Я хочу ребенка.

И у него был такой настороженный, такой «я-не-знаю-что-от-тебя-ждать» вид, что Имс прикусил костяшки пальцев. Артур знал его, знал как облупленного, он просто не имел права так смотреть – словно Имс опасный и непредсказуемый незнакомец. Но… ребенка?

– Но мы не любим детей, – сказал Имс.

Что еще он мог сказать?

– _Ты_ не любишь. Я надеялся, что ты когда-нибудь, – Артур запнулся, – перестанешь их ненавидеть, но я устал ждать, Имс.

Имс не ненавидел детей, о нет. Но дети и Артур, _беременность_ и Артур – он даже представлять это не хотел. Одна мысль сводила его с ума. Никогда. Он никогда на это не согласится.

– Артур, я и не думал, что ты мечтаешь о пеленках и яслях, – и такой юмор не делал Имсу чести, в иной день он и сам плюнул бы себе в лицо за омерзительный сексизм, но он был так напуган, что совсем не контролировал язык.

– Я не мечтаю о пеленках и яслях, – ледяным тоном, заставившим Имса вздрогнуть, сказал Артур. – Мне тридцать два, я больше не наивный юноша, который не представляет, что такое дети.

Да, наверняка представлял. Уж Артур-то наверняка хорошо подготовился, и одна только мысль, что Артур читал про беременность, про роды, про вот это все, примерял на себя и решил, что хочет через это пройти – эта мысль вызывала тошноту.

– А если я против? – выдавил Имс.

Потому что он был против, еще как.

Артур сглотнул, разглаживая брюки на коленях, его губы сжались в тонкую полоску.

– Я… рассматривал такой вариант.

– Рассматривал? И что же ты решил? – Имс чувствовал себя как в дурном сне и едва не потянулся за тотемом: он в долбаном Иране, куда Артур приехал как муж Кобба, у Артура завтра будет течка, если он не накачается таблетками – и в довершение всего они разговаривают о детях. О детях, которых Артур хочет, господи боже, родить! – Артур, что ты решил? Если я откажусь, ты, – Имс оперся о стол задницей, потому что коленки как-то внезапно стали ватными, – ты бросишь меня?

Артур не бросит его из-за несуществующего ребенка, которого они даже не собирались заводить, не бросит, не бросит…

– Нет! Конечно нет, если ты сам не бросишь меня, – сказал Артур твердо, но лицо у него было совсем не такое уверенное, как голос. – Мы можем что-нибудь придумать, какой-нибудь компромисс. Я сниму жилье на время или насовсем, мы можем официально развестись, если ты не захочешь признавать отцовство и помогать. Или я даже могу обратиться к донору, если тебе все это так отвратительно… я старался об этом не думать, но если ты настолько против… я не знаю, Имс! Я – на самом деле, я просто надеялся, что ты не будешь против. Я смогу позаботиться о ребенке. Я очень боюсь потерять тебя, Имс, но я не могу молчать и делать вид, что всем доволен.

У Имса в голове крутились ужасающие слова «развод», «снять жилье», «донор», но все перекрывала огромная, как цунами, мысль: Артур _все равно_ собирается это сделать. Даже если Имс против. Имс его не отговорит.

– Артур, нет. Нет! Разве мы не можем быть счастливы без детей? Разве нам плохо вдвоем? – он всплеснул руками. – Это не ты, это местный воздух помутил тебе голову. Я не могу представить, что ты завязал с работой и посвятил себя воспитанию потомства.

– Значит, ты неплохо меня знаешь, я и не собираюсь завязывать с работой. У меня вообще-то большие карьерные планы и хватает средств на няню.

– Почему бы не завести собаку?

Он запнулся, когда глаза Артура расширились и округлились.

– Собаку? Ты издеваешься?

Имс был настолько далек от издевательств, насколько вообще бывал в своей жизни.

– Я просто не понимаю, что на тебя нашло! Почему сейчас? Зачем тебе это нужно?

Артур потер лицо руками, ссутулившись, словно признавая поражение.

– Окей, я понял, – тихо сказал он, – я справлюсь. Ты не обязан быть за, Имс, я никогда в жизни не навяжу тебе то, что ты не хочешь и не любишь, – то есть я знаю, что часто пытаюсь настоять, но если ты настолько…

– Да не во мне дело! – взорвался Имс. – Дело не во мне, дело в тебе!

– В каком смысле, во мне? Ты считаешь, я не могу быть хорошим родителем?

Имс бы сейчас тоже что-нибудь швырнул, с удовольствием.

– Нет, я так не считаю.

– Тогда в чем дело?

– В том, что это опасно! Опасно, ты понимаешь? Мы молоды, у нас вся жизнь впереди, нам не нужен стакан воды в старости – на это есть пенсионные фонды, мы не мечтали о запахе присыпки и звонком детском смехе! Мы свободны! Так какого хрена тебе вдруг совершенно без причины рисковать своей жизнью и здоровьем? – слова выливались из Имса, как кровь из раны – легко и слегка болезненно. – Поэтому я против. Против этих всех идей с отдельным жильем и разводом, да как я вообще могу быть за, что ты городишь?! – и уж тем более против того, чтобы позволить сперме другого альфы убить тебя! Я люблю тебя, мне не надо никакого «продолжения нашей любви», не ценой таких рисков!

Артур опешил. Сложив руки на коленях, он молча взирал на Имса, даже когда тот замолчал.

– Имс, я абсолютно здоров, а медицина в последние лет пятьдесят добилась больших успехов, – наконец сказал он, – почему со мной что-то должно случиться?

Отличный вопрос. Отличный вопрос! Потому что…

– Потому что мы это уже проходили, – бессильно признался Имс. – И с меня хватит.

 

В том, что Артур тогда залетел, целиком и полностью был виноват Имс. Они встречались всего полгода, сексуальные познания Артура до сих пор были на весьма скромном уровне, а Имс продолжал оставаться легкомысленным идиотом, думающим не тем местом.

– Раз ты не в течке, то ничего не будет, – очень уверенно сказал он, потому что забыл купить презервативы, а трахаться хотелось очень.

При этом он умолчал, что раз в год и палка стреляет, а только-только прочухавшаяся после отмены таблеток фертильность Артура явно значительно живее палки.

– Да? – с сомнением спросил Артур.

– Да!

Последствия не заставили себя ждать.

Артур, к слову, его ни в чем не винил. Он был так растерян, словно только что узнал, откуда берутся дети, и понятия не имел, что ему теперь с этим знанием делать. Зато Имс знал:

– Артур, я обо всем договорюсь и заплачу, – сказал он, потому что это была и его проблема, и он не собирался отмазываться от ответственности, – не волнуйся, все будет хорошо.

Им не нужны были дети, о каких детях вообще могла идти речь? Имсу было двадцать четыре, Артуру – двадцать два, карьера шла в гору, а отношения пока оставались на стадии ухаживаний, щедро сдобренных сексом. Да они даже не жили вместе. Имс не был уверен, что любит Артура и все серьезно, и еще меньше – что Артур любит его.

– Ты предлагаешь аборт? – спросил Артур. Он смотрел в глаза Имсу так внимательно, словно умел читать мысли и именно этим сейчас и занимался, словно ждал чего-то. Но его лицо оставалось спокойным, и предложение не вызвало ярости или истерики, как Имс тайно опасался. Ладно, честно говоря, он больше опасался ярости.

Он пару раз был свидетелем пресловутой агрессивности, и, хотя обычно Артур чудесно себя контролировал, сейчас обстоятельства несколько вышли за рамки нормального.

– Конечно, – сказал Имс, – что еще я могу предлагать?

Артур ничего ему тогда не ответил, и Имс прекрасно понимал – ему нужно уложить все в голове и принять правильное решение, у них еще было время.

Вот только договариваться ни о чем не пришлось.

Четыре дня спустя они попали в переделку – серьезную переделку, включающую оружие и здоровенных мордоворотов, мечтающих спустить с кого-нибудь шкуру.

– Дай я посмотрю, – шипел Имс, отдирая пальцы Артура от кровоточащего бока – один из бандитов достал-таки его ножом. Когда Артур свалился со ступенек, у Имса вся жизнь пронеслась перед глазами. – Ну, Артур!

– Да всего лишь царапина, – Артур, конечно, был в своем репертуаре.

Но рана и правда не казалась опасной, просто рассеченная кожа, и Имс немного успокоился. Осталось только добраться до машины, которую он бросил где-то тут – все эти улочки походили друг на друга как две капли воды, – и они свалят. И будут в безопасности.

Плохо Артуру стало уже в машине. Очень, очень плохо.

За прошедшие полгода Имс все-таки поумнел. Он не раздумывал и минуты, прежде чем набрал номер службы спасения и спросил, где ближайшая больница. До сих пор Имсу казалось, что это были самые длинные пятнадцать минут в его жизни.

– Помогите, – это все, что он смог сказать медику в зеленом халате.

Как такое может быть – только что с человеком все было в порядке, а теперь он выглядит совершенно мертвым, потому что из него вытекла вся кровь? Имс вдруг понял, что Артура может _не быть_ , что он может уйти навсегда – из-за какой-то дурацкой работы, из-за денег, которые Имс еще не получил и вряд ли получит, а они даже не успели снять общее жилье…

– Вы кто такой? – спросил медик, пока остальные что-то там делали и как-то там суетились, а значит, Артур все-таки пока не умер.

– Жених, – пролепетал Имс, не отрывая взгляда от носилок, – я его жених.

Артур не умер.

На следующий же день Имс купил кольцо и сделал предложение прямо в палате.

– А если это не из-за раны? – голос у Артура был слабый, но разве это когда-нибудь останавливало его от тяги поспорить? Даже в таком деле. – Что, если это из-за лекарств? Что, если я не смогу иметь детей?

Он оторвал взгляд от кольца и посмотрел на Имса, словно предлагая взвесить все риски. Тот не знал, в чем на самом деле причина: в ране, лекарствах, падении с лестницы или стрессе, а может, просто все совпало, но это было совершенно неважно.

– Я ненавижу детей, – отозвался Имс.

И пусть это была неправда, пусть в самых смелых фантазиях он позволял себе представить Артура беременным, или Артура с младенцем, или… Фантазии фантазиями, а Имс больше никогда не хотел испытать такой страх.

 

– Сейчас все по-другому, – негромко сказал Артур. Он поднялся и подошел к Имсу, заглядывая ему в глаза, но не прикасаясь, и на мгновение жажда близости стала так сильна, что Имсу пришлось зажмуриться и перестать дышать. – Подумай, Имс. Обещай, что подумаешь. И если ты решишь, что нет… – он помолчал, – я подумаю тоже. Может… может, нам и правда не стоит.

Его голос звучал надтреснуто, и в Имсе смешалась надежда – что, если он передумает? – и боль – потому что Артур будет несчастен и будет скрывать это, но Имс будет знать.

Хотя на самом деле… на самом деле, Артур все равно сделает то, что хочет.

Так или иначе.

– Мне надо идти.

Артур постоял еще секунду и повернулся к двери, и Имс двинулся следом, как привязанный. Шагнул за ним в коридор – и наконец взял за руку. Он так не хотел его отпускать, не сейчас.

– Артур.

Но Артур только сжал его пальцы, поцеловал в щеку и ушел. Имс еще некоторое время смотрел на закрывшиеся двери лифта, послал гневный взгляд служащей, поливающей пальмы в кадках в конце коридора и пялящейся на Имса, и хлопнул дверью погромче.

Жизнь была ужасна – и ничего крепче чая, чтобы забыться хотя бы на час.


	4. Chapter 4

– Чтоооо ты придумал? – Имс ничего не мог с собой поделать – да и не хотел. Он был возмущен и шокирован, неплохо, если до Артура тоже дойдет вся бредовость предложения. – Это и есть твой план?

Артур кинул в рот горсть таблеток и запил соком, вид у него был бледноватый, и Имс запоздало устыдился – но только чуть-чуть. Он был слишком на взводе, чтобы испытывать стыд. Артур с ногами забрался на облюбованный диванчик в номере Кобба, и сам Кобб сидел к нему слишком близко – и смотрел на Артура слишком пристально. И хотя он вроде как принимал участие в разговоре, Имс нутром чувствовал, что Кобб мыслями сейчас так же далеко от работы, как и Имс.

И хотя Артур больше не пах так сногсшибательно, Имсу отчего-то не удавалось вернуть себе здравомыслие и деловой подход. Смешно, но Артур, похоже, единственный тут был здравомыслящим и деловым.

– План не хуже других, – сказал Артур, – ты сказал, что омегам Джонни доверяет гораздо больше.

Ну, да, Имс такое сказал, вот только он не предполагал, что этим потенциально заслуживающим доверие омегой собирается стать Артур. Его Артур. И что доверять свои секретики _его Артуру_ Джонни будет в бане, и оба будут неодеты, и – неодетый посторонний альфа будет лапать _его Артура_!

Кажется, Имсу тоже уже нужны были таблетки. Хотя бы успокоительные.

 

Ночью он не сомкнул глаз. Сначала мысли его крутились вокруг того, как бы отговорить Артура от рискованного предприятия и при этом не сделать несчастным – и не довести до того, что он просто бросит Имса и уйдет к другому альфе. Конечно, Артур бы так не поступил, но ночью в темноте все казалось гораздо более мрачным и угрожающим, чем при свете дня.

Когда Имс исчерпал внутреннюю аргументацию и понял, что Артура это все равно не убедит, он сдался и полез за компьютером.

Увы, гугл по части связанных с рождением детей ужасов давал наивным мыслям Имса огромную фору. Прочитав о десятках трагических случаев и насмотревшись тошнотворных фотографий, Имс едва не бросился в номер Кобба прям посреди ночи, вытаскивать Артура из кровати и вываливать на него все свои переживания.

Сообразив, что идея не очень, Имс слегка успокоился и решил, что стоит поднатореть в теории – эмоциями Артура не проймешь. Рассвет застал его за изучением программ партнерских родов в госпиталях Нью-Йорка. Или Лондона. Имс еще не решил, где лучше врачи.

Имсу было страшно до дрожи. И в то же время в голову то и дело закрадывались неожиданно волнующие картинки: Артур с большим круглым животом, всякие детские милые вещи, младенцы с внешностью Артура и _одновременно_ Имса, а еще как другие альфы будут смотреть на Артура и знать, что это Имс заделал ему ребенка. Фантазии, порожденные недосыпом и бурлящими гормонами, не имеющие отношения к реальной семье и детям, – но гнать их было чертовски трудно.

По крайней мере, пока Артур не выдал эту ересь про новый план и свою в нем роль.

Роль проститутки.

– Не проститутки, а эскорта, Имс, – сказал Артур, и Имс сообразил, что они как раз посередине обсуждения.

– Я был там вчера и видел, что это за эскорт, – напомнил Имс.

– Точно, был, именно поэтому мне и придется танцевать танец живота, – Артур пошевелил пальцами. Танец живота он танцевать не умел – если, конечно, не скрывал от Имса столь выдающийся талант, – но и без танца живота у Имса от плана вся кровь отливала от головы и приливала пониже спины. И не в смысле возбуждения. – Я не уеду отсюда, не сделав работу. Вы уже попробовали, теперь попробую я.

– Ты прав, Артур, – сегодня Кобб снова был взбитые сливки с сахаром, угождал Артуру и всячески старался загладить вчерашний провал. – Нам повезло, что объекту понравилось развлечение и он хочет повторить. Думаю, у нас все получится.

Имс решил его игнорировать.

– Артур, тебе нельзя погружаться в сон.

Артур взглянул на Имса и скривился – на это ему нечего было сказать, потому что гормональные лекарства, которыми он сегодня накачался под завязку, действительно плохо сочетались с сомнацином. Артур знал это, и Имс знал это, и Кобб тоже это знал, так что ничего удивительного, что Кобб открыл рот и заявил:

– Ему и не надо, погружаться буду я.

– Ну да, ты же у нас извлекатель, – не удержался Имс, – еще бы ты _извлекал_ , когда надо.

– На что это ты намекаешь? – моментально вспыхнул Кобб.

– Какие уж там намеки. Я говорю совершенно прямо, что…

– Я пойду с Имсом, – перебил Артур, – объект больше доверяет омегам, а Имс может имитировать омегу. А ты будешь прикрытием на случай, если что-то пойдет не так.

– Да он себя вообще не контролирует! – вспылил Кобб, и если кто себя и не контролировал, так это он сам – Имс бы сказал ему об этом, если бы не боялся рассориться с Артуром перед работой. – Увидит, как альфа лапает тебя за задницу, и завалит все! Я должен пойти и сделать все, как надо, и чтобы кое-кто, – он бросил на Имса косой взгляд, – мне не мешал.

– Если Имс все завалит, он лично заплатит мне гонорар.

– Я заплачу прямо сейчас – и поедем домой, – встрял Имс.

– Но Имс ничего не завалит, – с нажимом продолжил Артур. – Все просто: мы приходим, он делает массаж, я разговариваю с объектом и пою его снотворным, Имс погружается и вскрывает сейф. И завтра мы улетаем. Разве это такой сложный план?

Имс мог бы, пожалуй, указать на несколько сомнительных моментов – несколько десятков сомнительных моментов, – но тогда стоило бы предложить другой план, а с этим были проблемы.

– Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда он все испортит, – недовольно пробормотал Кобб.

Артур вздохнул.

– Пожалуйста, выпиши нас из отеля, и мне надо, чтобы ты кое-что закупил. После обеда нужно будет сходить по делам. А сейчас я хочу полежать – и если вы пойдете погулять и ненадолго оставите меня одного, будет очень мило.

– Конечно, Артур, – тут же сказал Кобб.

Засранец.

Имс подошел к Артуру и легко поцеловал его в губы.

– Все будет нормально, – негромко сказал он, – завтра полетим домой. Отдохни.

Артур улыбнулся – немного напряженно, но у Имса все равно стало легче на душе.

– Пойдем погуляем, Дом, – громко сказал Имс.

Он уже _очень давно_ хотел погулять с Домиником.

 

Женщина в ливрее отеля снова поливала цветы – правда, это была другая женщина, и что, они не могут заниматься этим всем ночью и не мельтешить в коридорах? – так что Имс не стал устраивать скандала и давать Коббу в зубы при свидетелях. Нет, он просто улыбнулся сотруднице-альфе, повернулся к Коббу и сказал:

– Заскочим ко мне на минутку?

– Ладно, – мрачно ответил Кобб.

Обычно он шестым чувством улавливал грядущие неприятности. Полезное качество в их работе, но сейчас оно Кобба подвело. Имс терпеливо дождался, пока они спустились на лифте, зашли в номер – мирно, как лучшие друзья, – и только после того, как дверь хлопнула, развернулся и с размаху двинул Кобба в челюсть.

Явно не ожидающий подставы Кобб отлетел и плюхнулся на задницу с негодующим и болезненным воплем. Драки Имс не боялся, он занимался боксом, пока Дом охмурял чужих омег, а вот шума предпочел бы избежать.

– Какого хера?! – заорал Кобб. – Тебе гормоны ударили в башку? Или это спермотоксикоз?

Вид у него был настолько злой, словно он собирался заживо обглодать Имсу лицо, а на челюсти краснело здоровенное пятно, которое очень скоро станет синяком.

У Артура будут вопросы. Имс поморщился – вот чего ему бы не хотелось, так это объяснять свою вспыльчивость Артуру. Вроде как альфы должны были служить голосом разума и оплотом контроля.

С другой стороны, если надо, он Коббу еще врежет.

– С моей башкой все в порядке, – процедил он, – а вот в твою залетели какие-то странные идеи.

Кобб поднялся на ноги, сжимая кулаки.

– И что же за идеи, по-твоему, меня одолевают?

Ах, эта очаровательная игра в наивность, Имсу и самому нравились такие дурачества, но сегодня он был не в духе. Ночь была сложной, день до нее – полный отстой, да и вообще неделя не задалась.

– Ладно, поговорим откровенно, раскроем друг другу душу, – вздохнул он. – Отвали от Артура, Дом. Он не в поиске, ему не нужен милый и покладистый альфа, ему вообще не нужен альфа – у него уже один есть. Так что хватит пялиться на него, поддакивать ему, трогать его и оказывать услуги. Хватит виться вокруг. Просто _хватит_.

Мгновение ему казалось, что Кобб набросится на него, но потом тот вдруг зло усмехнулся и как будто даже расслабился.

– Думаешь, со стороны не заметно?

– Не заметно что?

– Что у вас разлад. Что Артур стал больше работать, а ты слишком часто ездишь в командировки.

Имс аж задохнулся от возмущения.

– Во-первых, не твое дело. А во-вторых, у нас все прекрасно.

– Ага, ага, – Кобб взмахнул рукой, словно отметая что-то незначительное. – Ты даже сюда отказался с ним ехать. – Это была гнусная ложь, Имс не отказывался, он просто хотел отговорить Артура от идиотской поездки. Но он не успел ничего вставить – Кобб уже продолжил: – Мне нравится Артур. Он красивый, умный и с ним легко работать. Он умеет реализовывать то, что я придумываю. Мы были бы отличной парой, и я подхожу ему больше тебя.

– Да ну, – Имс был в таком бешенстве, что даже не сразу нашел, что сказать.

– Можешь сколько хочешь отрицать, – потрясающее высокомерие, потрясающее, – и, между прочим, я не собираюсь его отбивать или что-то такое. Но если ты его _нечаянно уронишь_ , то я подберу, не сомневайся.

Сначала Имс хотел добавить ему по роже, правда, хотел. Но драка не порадует Артура, да и Кобба это заденет явно не так сильно, как Имсу мечталось.

– Мы собираемся завести ребенка, – сказал он. И сам опешил – как это получилось брякнуть такое вслух, когда даже думать об этом было жутко? – Поэтому мы больше работаем. Никто никого не роняет, тем более в твои объятия.

Самодовольная усмешка Кобба сменилась недоумением.

– Что? Вы же не хотели детей.

– Много ты знаешь о том, что мы хотели, а что нет.

Дом открыл рот – чтобы сказать, видимо, что знает, и много, – но промолчал. И правильно. Имс успел залезть в чемодан, достать джемпер и натянуть его, а Кобб все размышлял. Имса тоже одолевали мысли: предстоящая беременность Артура стремительно обретала жизнь, а он даже не решил еще, как к этому относиться. И рассуждения Дома об их охлаждении задевали сильнее, чем Имс готов был себе признаться.

– Хорошо, что мы все обсудили, – сказал Имс наконец. – Кстати, Артуру не нужно реализовывать то, что ты придумываешь, он и без тебя прекрасно справляется. И если нажалуешься ему, что я на тебя напал, пожалеешь.

– Ударил меня, да еще и угрожаешь? – возмутился Кобб.

– А то. – Имс распихал по карманам бумажник, ключи и прочие мелочи. – Нам надо было что-то купить? Мы идем?

– Не ты тут командуешь, – сказал Доминик угрюмо, но двинулся к двери.

Имс ничего не ответил.

 

***

К вечеру Имс был напряжен, как пружина. Чтобы он там ни обещал Артуру и ни доказывал Коббу по поводу своего блестящего самоконтроля, сам он был не так уж в себе уверен. Точнее, уверен, но где-то в глубине души копошилась маленькая гладкая мыслишка, что если клиент засунет Артуру руку между ног, то Имс может – совершенно нечаянно – сломать ему трахею. Нервы были на пределе, и никакие дыхательные упражнения и пинта чая не могли расслабить Имса достаточно, чтобы полностью настроиться на работу.

Кобб не наябедничал Артуру, но тот все равно смотрел на зреющий синяк с подозрением, что не добавляло Имсу душевного покоя.

– Не нервничаешь? – спросил Имс тихо.

Они втроем как раз выходили из отеля, на Артуре снова был этот мерзкий черный балахон, который неимоверно бесил Имса.

– Нет.

Коротко и по делу, и Имс сомневался, что Артур лжет, но все равно внезапно захотелось обнять его за талию или взять за руку. Может, дело было не в Артуре, может, это Имсу не повредили бы твердая рука и надежное плечо.

План действительно был несложный и почти не отличался от вчерашнего за одним только исключением: вместо Кобба шел Артур. Как Артур обо всем договорился, Имс спрашивать не стал – его и так распирало от ревности и беспокойства. Достаточно того, что договариваться Артур ходил с Коббом, и они пропали на четыре часа, оставив Имса кусать ногти и наливаться чаем.

Проблема с планом была не в его сложности, отнюдь. Проблема была в риске. Пусть в развлечениях объекта не было ничего экстремального, в Иране за алкоголь, наркотики и проституцию карали, и карали очень жестоко. И если Имс с Коббом, завались во время операции полиция и схвати всех, имели шансы отбрехаться своим иностранным происхождением, кристальной трезвостью, да и просто «мы не знали, мы мимо проходили», то Артур, уличенный в проституции… Артуру грозило побитие камнями, и вовсе не в метафорическом ключе.

Имс позвонил знакомой, застрявшей в этой варварской стране, и проконсультировался насчет адвоката – просто на всякий случай, – но все равно волновался гораздо сильнее, чем обычно перед делом.

– Если что, ты должен вытащить Артура любой ценой, – сказал он Коббу, потому что у Кобба был пистолет, и Кобб останется в машине, и спрятаться от полиции и выехать из страны они, если что, смогут, у Имса и на этот случай были знакомые, – даже если придется кого-нибудь убить.

Кобб только кивнул. Артур косо взглянул на Имса, но промолчал.

 

Баня, в которой Джонни Смит предавался гедонистическим радостям, располагалась в двадцати минутах неторопливой езды на арендованной машине и сегодня на вид была такой же милой и неподозрительной. Так же, как и вчера, их запустили через вход для персонала, только сегодня охраняющая врата развлечений дама-альфа не просто открыла дверь, но еще и прилипла взглядом к черному мешку, в котором прятался Артур, – как будто не привыкла к виду проституток. Если судить по этому взгляду, под мешком вообще ничего не было, и у Имса зачесались кулаки.

Он и не думал, что соблазн устроить драку начнет одолевать его буквально с порога!

Внутри дальние помещения все еще изображали попсовую иллюстрацию к арабским сказкам, и объект – в гордом одиночестве – возлежал на подушках в шелковом халате с дурацкими кисточками и в остроносых туфлях. Меньше всего на свете он походил на падишаха. Он пялился в огромный плоский экран и явственно скучал. Их он пока не видел.

– Держи себя в руках, Имс, – приказал Артур и принялся стаскивать чадру. Имс обернулся и послал такой взгляд увязавшейся за ними привратнице, что та, похоже, приняла его за сутенера и поспешила убраться с глаз долой. – Хорошо?

– Хорошо, – выдавил Имс.

Все равно голос его плохо слушался. То, что оказалось у Артура под мешком, никак не походило на приличный костюм. Это вообще на одежду не походило.

Сказать, что Джонни обрадовался долгожданной компании, значило ничего не сказать – глаза у него засияли так, что впору было выключать свет в помещении, а улыбка стала откровенно плотоядной. Имс старался не прислушиваться, что он там щебечет Артуру, и вместо этого сосредоточился на работе: завтра они будут дома, черт, завтра они будут дома, и никаких шифоновых штанов. Никаких, даже для ролевой игры. В гробу Имс видел такие игры.

Улыбаясь приклеенной улыбкой, он пристроил ПЭСИВ на столике, расставил вокруг баночки с маслами и просто загадочно выглядящие пузырьки и обернулся к объекту. И едва не утратил с таким трудом собранный профессионализм – потому что Артур сидел у этого избалованного засранца на коленях, наклоняясь низко-низко и поигрывая бокалом с вином. С таким довольным и расслабленным видом, что заподозрить во всем этом притворство было чертовски трудно. Конечно, Имс не считал, что ему нравятся посторонние альфы и когда его лапают за… за все, нет, Имс так не считал! Но у ревнивого мудака внутри была своя правда.

– Массаж? – сладко проворковал Артур. Он никогда такого не делал – не ворковал, в смысле, и уж тем более сладко, и Имсу совсем не хотелось, чтобы начинал. – И немного вина.

– Ты так пахнешь, котик, – объект с удовольствием приложился к бокалу, практически ополовинивая его, и прижался лицом к шее Артура, – как будто в течке, – голос звучал невнятно, но Имс все прекрасно слышал.

Его руки сомкнулись на шее объекта – и принялись массировать. Не особо старательно, но клиент сейчас явно был очень далек от того, чтобы оценивать качество массажа.

А Артур поднял взгляд на Имса – прямо поверх торчащей дыбом шевелюры клиента, – и… улыбнулся. Поганец. Поганец! Пальцы Имса сжались чуть сильнее, чем следовало.

– Эй, – вяло запротестовал объект, – понежнее…

Меньше через минуту он спал.

– Зайчик? Тебе нехорошо? – ласково позвал Артур.

Он приподнял голову клиента, потрепал по щекам, убеждаясь, что тот глух и слеп к миру. Без всякой трепетности столкнул того на подушки и поднялся, резво и деловито. От карамельности и покорности не осталось и следа, даже в шифоновых штанах он казался в три раза более профессиональным, чем Имс себя ощущал.

– Ты готов? – спросил Артур. – Имс?

Имс встрепенулся, беря себя в руки и вспоминая, зачем он сюда пришел. Новость дня – не для того, чтобы пялиться, как его омега обжимается с посторонним альфой, и ревновать. Быстро пододвинув столик с ПЭСИВОМ, Имс открыл крышку и вытянул пару трубок, накрутил табло на десять минут. Этого должно было хватить.

– Готов, – отозвался он.

И вздрогнул, подаваясь вперед, когда пальцы Артура схватили его за подбородок, губы оказались так близко, что Имс почти почувствовал поцелуй.

– Сделай так, чтобы завтра я сюда не вернулся, – жестко сказал Артур, – понятно?

Он быстро коснулся губами рта Имса и отодвинулся, глядя с такой суровостью, что Имсу и в голову не пришло не воспринять его слова всерьез.

– Понятно, – ответил Имс.

 

Омеги явно действовали на мозги клиента, превращая их в кисель, или Артур произвел сильное впечатление – а может, Имс был так мотивирован, что выложился по полной. Парень получил свою прекрасную и недоступную гурию, Имс – сейф, и он открыл глаза, когда таймер показывал шесть оставшихся минут.

– Мы едем домой, – сказал Имс.

Артур молча захлопнул крышку и натянул чадру, но он улыбался, так что Имс улыбался тоже, уничтожая свидетельства их присутствия тут и прочие улики. Напоследок он сунул в руку Джонни записку – украшенное сердечками «Котик, ты заснул, так что мне пришлось уйти, но это было великолепно!» – и поменял бокал на чистый, добавив туда немного вина.

Операция заняла полчаса.

Они сделали эту чертову работу и наконец-то едут домой!


	5. Chapter 5

– Как все прошло? – Кобб был сама воплощенная трудовая честь и совесть. – Все в порядке? Информация у вас?

Имс сделал вид, что не заметил надежды в его голосе – и вовсе не надежды на счастливый исход.

– Да, – Артур тщательно подбирал подол, чтобы тот не зажало дверцей машины. – Поедем.

– Объект ничего не вспомнит? Вас никто не видел?

– Все в порядке! Поедем.

– Ты уверен, что…

– Заводи машину, Кобб, – рявкнул Имс, которому не терпелось убраться отсюда. И добавил, не удержавшись: – Это было нетрудно. К вопросу о том, кто кому больше подходит.

За остаток пути Кобб не произнес ни слова, и Артур тоже молчал – хотя внимательный взгляд, который Имс ловил на себе время от времени, намекал, что вопросы у Артура есть. Но Имс не парился. Ему было хорошо, и мысленно он уже покупал билеты в благословенную Америку или, может, домой в Лондон, о да, он хотел в Лондон!

Имс так замечтался, что пришел в себя только когда машина остановилась. И тогда же он обнаружил, что рука Артура лежит у него на колене, и как, спрашивается, Имс мог не заметить этого раньше? Накрыв ладонь Артура своей, Имс сжал пальцы, пытаясь этим жестом выразить все, что было у него на душе.

– Я хочу остаться с тобой наедине, – сказал Артур, поворачиваясь к нему.

Кровь прилила к шее Имса, заставляя воротник рубашки прилипнуть к вспотевшей коже. Кажется, Артур имел в виду не обсуждение работы, и почему вдруг сейчас? – а с другой стороны, Имс не собирался спорить.

– Эй, не в моем номере, – заныл Кобб.

– Это и мой номер, и, кстати, я его бронировал, – заявил Артур таким тоном, что теперь у Имса покраснели и уши. Он любил, когда Артур… жесткий. – Не хочешь уходить – ладно, оставайся и смотри. Но я чертовски рад, что все закончилось, и я собираюсь переспать с Имсом прямо сейчас.

– Вот и спали бы в машине, – пробормотал Кобб, но не всерьез, и он протянул Имсу руку, – дай ключ от номера. Заодно позвоню клиентке. И побережнее с кроватью, мне на ней еще сегодня спать.

– Ковер на полу всегда к твоим услугам, – встрял Имс, но Кобб уже выбрался из машины.

В отель они вошли вместе, но уже в лифте Кобб демонстративно отвернулся и вышел на этаже Имса, словно ему не терпелось и правда позвонить клиентке – но Имс был слишком занят, фантазируя, как сдерет с Артура черный мешок, чтобы размышлять о Коббе.

Очередной служитель уныло полировал вазу прямо рядом с лифтом, и только поэтому Имс не запустил руки Артуру под чадру прямо в коридоре, хотя соблазн был велик. Но в этом чертовом отеле служащие работали исключительно днем и явно только на этом этаже.

Он открыл Артуру дверь, пропуская в номер, как галантный кавалер, аккуратно прикрыл дверь за собой – и пошатнулся, едва не падая, когда Артур с размаху бросился ему на шею, целуя с такой страстью, что на несколько секунд Имса оставили вообще все мысли.

– Что на тебя нашло? – проскрипел он, когда Артур оторвался, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха.

Губы горели, вся кровь стекла между ног, и теперь стояло так, что Имсу было трудно дышать. Ему хотелось прижать Артура к стенке и трахнуть прямо стоя, торопливо и грубо – и хотелось уложить его в постель и любить долго и нежно, наслаждаясь каждым движением и не спеша.

– Меня заводит, когда ты приходишь и делаешь всю работу, – Артур облизнулся, его зрачки были огромными, и Имс тонул в них, – а еще ты так смотрел… тебя возбуждает, когда кто-то лапает меня у тебя на глазах?

– Мне показалось, это возбуждает _тебя_ , – сказал Имс. Его ладони обхватили задницу Артура, сжимая, и, определенно, чадра очень ему мешала, так что он дернул гадкую ткань наверх. И задохнулся. Он и забыл, _что_ у Артура под чадрой. – Артур…

Эти чертовы полупрозрачные штаны. Имс точно поторопился, когда думал, что они не годятся для ролевых игр – правда, не сейчас. Сейчас восточная тематика Имса скорее раздражала. Отличный повод выкинуть штаны подальше, избавив от них Артура.

Чадра и расшитый блестящим, немыслимо пошлым бисером топ остались где-то вместе со штанами, а Имс бережно опустил Артура на постель, устраиваясь рядом. И хмурясь, когда тесные плавки, последний оплот целомудрия, тоже исчезли – и едва-едва поднявшийся член Артура оказался у Имса перед глазами.

– Это все таблетки, – сказал Артур тихо, словно извиняясь. – Я редко их принимаю, и они довольно сильные…

Имс прижал его к себе, целуя, чтобы Артур перестал городить ерунду, обвиняя себя в чем-то, что было вне его контроля, – хотя Артур, наверное, оскорбился бы от одной идеи, что собственное тело не полностью ему подчиняется. Но Имс знал, что это он виноват – он и Кобб, и если бы они нормально делали свою работу, сегодня Артур был бы в Нью-Йорке и безо всяких таблеток.

– Я все исправлю, детка, – прошептал он, запуская руку Артуру между ног – и, конечно, там тоже было сухо, как в пустыне. Проклятые таблетки, они вызывали у Имса содрогание. – Я сделаю тебе лучший минет в твоей жизни, чтобы ты мог меня трахнуть.

Артур улыбнулся, заметно расслабляясь.

– Ты каждый раз обещаешь лучший минет в моей жизни.

– Я постоянно совершенствуюсь, – не смутился Имс. Медленно и жадно поцеловав Артура в губы, он сполз вниз, покусывая и лаская кожу на шее, груди, животе, раздвигая Артуру колени и напоследок кусая на внутренней стороне бедра. – Или у меня есть идея еще лучше. О, Артур, гораздо лучше…

– Что… – начал Артур и охнул, когда Имс лизнул, широко и влажно, прямо от члена и вниз.

Воспользовавшись замешательством, Имс ловко перевернул его на живот, раздвигая ягодицы в стороны и принимаясь за дело основательно. Он _обожал_ это – обожал, когда Артур сходит с ума, и стонет, и кусает подушку, обожал свою власть над ним и то, что может ненадолго натурально довести Артура до безумия, лишить возможности разговаривать и думать. Вскоре в дело пошли пальцы – в этом отеле гостям не давали смазку, и Имс ничего не захватил с собой, но это уже не требовалось, Артур был распален почти как в течке. Крошечная печальная мысль, что почти – это все еще не течка, и что сегодня они могли бы быть дома и наслаждаться друг другом, промелькнула и растворилась, потому что сейчас не время было для печальных мыслей.

– Разве это не лучше минета? – Имс поставил засос на ягодице, наслаждаясь мыслью, что никто о нем не узнает, даже Артур – никто, кроме Имса, не увидит его, – я могу целый день этим заниматься, Артур, детка…

Артур замер, словно вдруг сосредотачиваясь, а потом простыни мелькнули у Имса перед глазами, и сам он вдруг оказался на спине, с бедрами, прижатыми к матрасу весом Артура, с его руками на плечах, и в глазах Артура, во всем его лице был такой голод, что Имс задрожал.

– Лучше, – руки Артура сжались, ногти царапали кожу Имса, но это только сильнее возбуждало, – но у меня тоже есть неплохие идеи.

Его бедра приподнялись, мгновение – и член Имса погрузился в невыносимо горячее тело, и, кажется, он на мгновение просто выпал из реальности. Эти таблетки делали с Артуром что-то невыносимое, будто он снова стал девственником, и Имс ничего не мог с собой поделать – это заводило до потери пульса.

– Я люблю тебя, – выдавил он, – и я сказал Коббу, что у нас будет ребенок.

Артур замер на мгновение, а затем застонал и двинул бедрами, выбивая из Имса дыхание, и его глаза сияли, как самые настоящие звезды – Имс не был поэтом, но в такие моменты сожалел об этом всем сердцем.

– Я все еще… все еще не думаю, что это безопасно, – жалобно сказал он, – я все еще не уверен. Нам надо подумать…

– Давай не будем сейчас разговаривать? – предложил Артур.

Это, если так подумать, было дельное предложение.

 

– Итак, ты сказал Коббу, – Артур прикусил его за подбородок, и если бы Имс не был выжат досуха, сейчас он непременно возбудился бы снова.

– Не знаю, что на меня нашло, – признался он. Нет, на самом деле он отлично знал, что на него нашло: ревность и соперничество, а еще желание доказать, что место в животе Артура и в его сердце надежно занято. – Артур, я ужасно боюсь.

Сказать это оказалось легче, чем Имс думал. Артур приподнялся на локте, внимательно глядя на Имса, хмурясь, словно неожиданная мысль пришла ему в голову – и заставила крепко задуматься.

– Имс, а ты не думал… может быть, тебе нужен психолог?

Что? Нет, Имс об этом не думал, да и с какой стати? У него нет травмы из-за случая, который произошел десять лет назад, и из-за потери эмбриона – пары сотен клеток – которого он даже не хотел и от которого мечтал избавить Артура!

Имс вздрогнул.

– Нужно принять все меры предосторожности. Все. И, наверное, тебе стоит лечь в госпиталь? В Лондоне есть несколько отличных госпиталей.

– Я запишу тебя к психологу. – Артур сел, приглаживая волосы. Но, видно, выражение лица Имса заставило его сжалиться. – В Лондоне, хорошо. А сейчас мне нужно в душ – и ты пригласишь меня пообедать, раз уж у нас был секс? Это было бы любезно с твоей стороны.

Имс не выдержал и засмеялся. Тяжесть, давящая на виски, исчезла, и он чувствовал, что между ним и Артуром снова все в порядке.

 

Когда они спустились вниз двадцать минут спустя, Имс пребывал в самом радужном настроении, и никакая интуиция не подала ему ни единого крошечного сигнала о том, что грядут неприятности. Чертова интуиция, Имс больше никогда не будет ей доверять!

В отличном расположении духа он спустился с Артуром в лобби, каждые тридцать секунд напоминая себе, что нельзя взять Артура за руку, и уж тем более обнять. Ресторан находился в противоположной от входа части отеля, и именно туда Имс направил свои стопы, когда к ним подошел служащий с почтительным лицом и неразборчиво надписанным бейджиком.

– Ваш муж хотел вас видеть, – сказал он Артуру, – он сказал, это срочно.

Артур послал Имсу обеспокоенный взгляд, и тот ответил тем же. Во что Кобб успел вляпаться за жалкий час?

– Конечно. Где он?

Артур шагнул вперед, и Имс шагнул следом, но служащий сказал:

– Он просил, чтобы были только вы.

– Ерунда, – отрезал Имс. Как-то это все было подозрительно, и Кобб не вовремя решил покапризничать.

Артур закатил глаза и вздохнул.

– Ладно, я быстро. Закажи мне что-нибудь, – сказал он. Это звучало так обыденно, что Имс расслабился и кивнул. – Куда идти?

Служащий жестом предложил следовать за ним, Имс некоторое время смотрел вслед Артуру, а потом повернулся на сто восемьдесят – и опешил, обнаружив Кобба выходящим из ресторана. Имс моргнул, потому что раньше никогда галлюцинациями не страдал. Кобб тем временем тоже заметил Имса и помахал рукой.

– Я так понимаю, что в номер мне пока лучше не подниматься? – спросил он, подходя к Имсу. – Артур там? Надеюсь, хотя бы не голый…

– Зачем ты просил его привести? – перебил Имс. – Что случилось?

– А? Привести куда? – растерялся Кобб.

Что-то горячее взорвалось внутри у Имса, и он даже не понял еще, что происходит, но уже дернул Кобба за руку и рванул в ту сторону, куда служащий увел Артура – и Кобб, к счастью, понял все без слов.

В боковой коридор они влетели, только чтобы увидеть, как двое «служащих» вытаскивают Артура в дверь в дальнем конце – одна из них прижала к подбородку Артура пистолет, и, слава богу, тому не пришло в голову сопротивляться!

– Артур! – крикнул Имс прежде, чем смог себя остановить.

Дверь хлопнула, закрываясь, Имс оказался возле нее считанные секунды спустя, безуспешно дергая ручку. Толстая металлическая дверь, и сломать ее не было ни единого шанса.

– Имс! – Кобб махнул рукой, распахивая ближайшую к себе дверь – простую деревянную. За ней оказалось небольшое пустое помещение, пыльное и заброшенное, но с окном, и снаружи они успели увидеть отъезжающий фургон. Имс едва не выскочил в окно, но Кобб стащил его с подоконника на пол. – Так их не догнать.

Артура похитили. Артура похитили, Артура… Имс не мог поверить, что это реальность – Артура похитили у него на глазах, и он ничего не смог сделать, и сейчас Артур непонятно где с какими-то отморозками – вооруженными отморозками!..

– …Имс, – голос Кобба пробился сквозь паникующие мысли. – Имс?

Глаза у Кобба были круглые и ошеломленные, и отчего-то именно это привело Имса в чувства. Сейчас не время для истерик, если он упадет на пол и зарыдает, Артуру это не поможет.

– Думаешь, как-то связано с делом? – спросил Кобб. Молодец, он тоже пытался думать конструктивно, и Имс против воли преисполнился благодарности. Он хотя бы не один, не один тут – вдвоем они что-нибудь придумают. – Наш объект? Или конкуренты?

Имс трясущимися пальцами вытащил из кармана мобильный телефон. Он сомневался, что проблема в работе, и это делало все только хуже. Если бы Артура похитили из-за работы, у них хотя бы была точка отправления.

– Джорджина? – позвал он, как только на том конце взяли трубку. – Мне пиздец как нужны совет и помощь. Нет, я все еще в этом проклятом Иране!..

 

– Джорджина сказала, это работорговцы, – Имс тащил Кобба по коридору, оглядываясь по сторонам. Голос у него не дрожал, но Имс не считал, что заслуживает медальку за хладнокровие – внутри у него все крошилось. – В последнее время активизировались – похищают европейцев и американцев, типа экзотика, к тому же те не мусульмане… Нас забыли предупредить в аэропорту, как мило, что омеги тут не в безопасности. – Сарказм не приносил облегчения, но Имсу сейчас ничего не принесло бы облегчения, кроме живого и здорового Артура.

– Ну… это значит, что его не убьют и не изувечат? – неуверенно спросил Кобб.

– Могут изнасиловать, – Имс запнулся. Это было ужасно, но все равно лучше смерти, тут Кобб прав. – Но самое главное, что у них обязательно есть, – он резко остановился, сжимая плечо Кобба и не обращая внимания на болезненное шипение, – сообщники.

Затылок урода, так усердно заботящегося о вазах на том этаже, где был номер Артура, встретился со стеной с глухим стуком, а следом Имс сжал его горло пальцами и воткнул вилку в шею – достаточно глубоко, чтобы поранить и причинить боль, но недостаточно, чтобы вызвать серьезное кровотечение. Парень вскрикнул, но тут, в кладовых, было не так много народу, чтобы кто-то прибежал на помощь. Дергаться он предусмотрительно не стал.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Кобб таким спокойным голосом, что притворство было слышно за милю. Словно Имс сошел с ума и способен на любую выходку.

Что ж, насчет последнего он был прав.

– Вот этот вот ублюдок следил за Артуром, – пояснил Имс. – И, вполне возможно, знает, где тот сейчас находится. В его интересах это знать.

– Ну, ты же не убьешь человека только за подозрения? – спросил Кобб.

Имс улыбнулся, довольный, что тот так быстро включился в роль хорошего полицейского.

– Если убьешь меня, тебя повесят, – прохрипел парень.

– Конечно, не убью, – великодушно согласился Имс. И дернул вилку вниз, оставляя кровавые борозды. – Сначала отрежу все пальцы. Потом яйца, а они кончатся быстрее. Как там Аллах, принимает в рай без яиц? И мне ничего за это не будет, – ласково добавил он. – Дом?

Кобб с готовностью помахал перед носом у парня интерполовской корочкой, хвала предусмотрительности Имса.

– Сечешь, к чему я? – спросил Имс. – Варианты совсем дерьмовые. Или я тебя изувечу, а потом убью. Или сдам местным коллегам, и что ты там говорил про повешенье? Работорговля, проституция, розгами не отделаться, неа. Или мы сотрудничаем.

То ли Имс был убедителен, то ли трех пальцев хватило – но уже через пять минут парень согласился сотрудничать.

 

– Боже мой, Имс, зачем ты похитил гражданского? – воскликнула Джорджина, и в глазах у «несчастного пленника» зажглось было пламя надежды – сказать он все равно ничего не мог из-за кляпа во рту. Альфа, одетая в элегантный белый камис, явно представлялась отважной спасительницей от произвола западных отморозков.

Имс тряхнул пленника за шиворот, намекая, что до спасения еще нужно дожить.

– Он все рассказал. Я же не мог его отпустить, чтобы он предупредил своих.

– Ладно, – пожала плечами Джорджина и моментально забыла о похищенном. – Привет.

Кобб помахал рукой.

Джорджина была давней подругой Имса, их связывало много успешных и не очень дел, и, видит бог, Имс не понимал, за каким лядом она перебралась в эту дикарскую страну. Радикальных мусульманских взглядов она никогда не разделяла, так что он подозревал, дело в работе – может, Джорджине надо было залечь на дно или типа того. Сейчас это было очень удачным обстоятельством.

На улице было темно, как в чернильнице.

Место Икс – тайная перевалочная база работорговцев и сутенеров – располагалось на не самой престижной окраине Тегерана. Малоэтажные домишки лепились друг к другу вдоль извилистых улочек, редкие окна были освещены, да и вообще народ тут жил явно не любопытный. Дом, точнее, несколько домиков, в которых и прятались бандиты, сейчас прятался за поворотом улицы и двумя зданиями покрупнее – в дневное время магазинами, но сейчас они были закрыты.

Имс не сомневался, что здесь должны быть камеры – или наблюдатели в ближайших домах, – и похитителям, скорее всего, доложили о гостях, но что он мог поделать?

С момента похищения прошел почти час, Имс весь извелся, но как-то умудрялся держать себя в руках. Адрес, который им сообщил парень, Имс передал Джорджине, и та предложила встретиться на месте, дескать, у нее есть кого позвать в подкрепление. Имс сейчас готов был отписать ей все свое состояние до последней копейки за такую помощь.

«Помощь» как раз выгружалась из неприметного фургона – человек шесть крепких альф с суровыми лицами и двое омег, гибких и стройных, с убийственной аурой и в неожиданно неуместных хиджабах. Один из них повернулся, разглядывая Имса и Кобба, и направился к ним.

– Знакомые из полиции, спецотдел, – быстро сказала Джорджина, – так что ведите себя потише. Вряд ли у вас настоящие паспорта?

– Лучше настоящих, – заверил Имс.

– Оружием не светите, если есть…

– Кто вы такие? – спросил омега на неплохом английском. Он не представился, да Имсу и не хотелось с ним знакомиться.

Он тут не за этим.

– Муж потерпевшего… – начала Джорджина, но Кобб быстро встрял:

– Это я.

Джорджина моргнула, удивленно глянула на Имса, но продолжила, как ни в чем не бывало.

– А это коллега из интерпола, он со мной.

Омега явно не обрадовался «коллеге из интерпола», но придержал недовольство при себе. На связанного пленника он вообще не обратил внимания, словно того не существовало. Имс на месте пленника счел бы это очень дурным знаком.

Альфы тем временем совещались, и Имсу очень хотелось подойти и спросить, что они там запланировали.

– Вы свидетели? – спросил омега.

– Да, – Имс не позволил себе расслабиться, но деловой подход местной полиции начал немного успокаивать. – Мы оба видели, как Артура похитили. Это было, – он взглянул на часы, – пятьдесят семь минут назад. Двое альф, я могу описать их и набросать портрет, – мужчина и женщина, угрожали ему оружием. Машина – черный фургон «Форд», номер, – Имс запнулся, – я не читаю по-персидски, но могу нарисовать по памяти.

Омега кивнул и протянул блокнот.

– Мы будем проводить штурм, – сказал он, пока Имс перерисовывал в блокнот номерной знак и быстрыми штрихами рисовал похитителей. – Фото пострадавшего?

– Да, да, – Имс достал из бумажника фотографию, заслужив подозрительный взгляд омеги – ну и плевать, вряд ли у Кобба есть фото, а добавлять рисков к и так уже отвратной ситуации Имс не собирался. Артур не был голубоглазым светлокожим блондином, и если ретивые местные копы ошибутся… – Он служил в спецназе, – добавил Имс, потому что, наверное, об этом стоило сказать.

– Не очень хорошо, – омега взглянул на картинку, – может быть дерзким.

И, не сказав больше ни слова, ушел к своим – заодно прихватив притихшего «языка».

– Дерзкий – это прямо про Артура, – мрачно сказала Джорджина.

Полицейские тем временем закончили совещание и явно готовы были приступить к штурму – судя по сосредоточенному виду и резким приказам, которые отдавал главный, и по атмосфере готовности и напряжения. Имс напрягся тоже, собираясь настоять на своем участии…

И именно в этот момент раздались выстрелы. Стреляли как раз со стороны здания, где находился Артур – Имс надеялся, что Артур все еще там и жив, – бах, бах, бах, и все стихло, и Имс задержал дыхание, не решаясь даже думать.

Полицейские пришли в возбуждение, трое, включая главного альфу и того омегу, что говорил с Имсом, бросились вниз по улице, остальные растворились в темноте – видимо, окружая здание. Не раздумывая, Имс тоже рванул к главному входу: он не знал местности и скорее заблудился бы, пытаясь подойти скрытно.

Свет ударил по глазам, и Имс резко остановился, в плечо ему тут же вцепилась Джорджина.

– Не лезь вперед, – прошипела она.

Один из полицейских направлял мощный фонарь на дверь здания – небольшого двухэтажного дома. Он выкрикнул что-то звучное и прозвучавшее как приказ, спустя несколько секунд повторил. В ответ изнутри раздался еще один выстрел, а следом крик, и полицейские взяли оружие наизготовку, направляя стволы на вход. Имс вздрогнул, пытаясь определить, не Артур ли это кричал. Пусть только Артур не сделает что-нибудь глупое, пусть дождется помощи.

Да черт с ними, с местными.

– Артур! – закричал Имс. Его голос эхом разнесся над улицей. – Артур, это я! Пожалуйста, не делай глупостей!

Несколько мгновений царила тишина. Полицейский набрал в грудь воздуха, но тут дверь вдруг приоткрылась. Имс почувствовал, как напряглись копы, как сократились его собственные мышцы и сжались пальцы Джорджины на его плече.

Дверь распахнулась, будто ее пнули изнутри, полицейские взвели курки, послышался звук какой-то возни – и Имс охнул, шагая вперед и хватая ближайшего полицейского – того самого омегу – за ствол пистолета. Потому что в дверном проеме показался Артур. Перед собой он тащил незнакомого мужика, прижимая нож к его горлу. Лицо у Артура было в крови, и Имс не мог сказать, его это кровь или чья-то еще, а глаза были черными и совершенно сумасшедшими.

Омега-полицейский что-то крикнул, отпихивая Имса, потом сказал по-английски:

– Бросай оружие!

Артур и не подумал бросать оружие, наоборот, задрал голову заложника выше, лезвие ножа оставляло на коже кровавые следы. Заложник что-то бормотал, но очень тихо, не разобрать – даже если бы Имс понимал персидский.

– Не стреляйте! – рявкнул Имс.

– Никто не стреляет! – повторила Джорджина.

Омега – которому, судя по лицу, пострелять не терпелось – бросил на Имса раздраженный взгляд и неохотно опустил пистолет. Главный альфа подумал пару секунд и кивнул Коббу:

– Успокой его. Мы прикроем.

– Что? – Кобб оказался с другой стороны от Джорджины, и лезть под руку к Артуру он явно не рвался. – Он меня убьет.

Имсу все это надоело. Конечно, Артур кого угодно убьет, он расстроен, черт возьми! Его похитили! Имс стряхнул руку Джорджины и открыл рот, чтобы обложить полицейских матом – потому что они все еще _направляли на Артура оружие_! – но тут омега вскинулся и как-то странно посмотрел на Имса.

– Ты, – сказал он, – успокой его.

Слава богу, хоть у кого-то тут проклюнулись мозги. Имс взглянул на окна домика, в которых могли прятаться стрелки, но решил забить – копы обещали прикрыть, и он больше не может стоять тут, пока Артур там.

– Уберите оружие, – напомнил он.

Вблизи было видно, что Артур дрожит, его зрачки расширены, а кровь на лице – из глубокой царапины на лбу, и Имса охватила такая ярость, что на мгновение ему стало больно дышать.

– Ты не жилец, – пообещал он заложнику, – Артур, детка… Как ты?

Артур нахмурился, моргнул несколько раз.

– Лучше некуда, – сказал он вполне связно, но пальцы на рукоятке ножа сжались сильнее.

– Отдай мне оружие, пожалуйста, – попросил Имс, – парни психуют.

– Тогда он убежит.

Заложник помотал головой, глядя на Имса умоляюще.

– Ему некуда бежать, тут везде копы. Дай нож, Артур.

Имс протянул руку. Артур раздраженно вздохнул, потом резко оттолкнул от себя бандита – так, что тот свалился на землю, – и протянул Имсу нож. Он дрожал все сильнее, явно отходя от адреналина, и Имс не удержался, притянул его к себе, крепко обнимая.

– Внутри кто-то есть? – спросил он.

Артур помотал головой. Имс не знал, что это означает: нет никого или нет живых, потому что кто-то же стрелял, но сейчас это было не так уж и важно. Мимо просочился полицейский, потом еще один, они исчезли внутри, и вскоре оттуда донеслись громкие голоса.

– Имс? – голос принадлежал Джорджине, и Имс неохотно оторвался от Артура. – На минуточку, Имс.

Имс подошел к ней, неприязненно поглядывая, как его место немедленно занял полицейский-омега и принялся о чем-то расспрашивать Артура.

– Вам надо сваливать, – быстро сказала Джорджина, – пока не возникли вопросы по поводу ваших отношений.

– Не думаю, что им сейчас до этого, – возразил Имс, хотя насчет сваливать он был полностью за.

– И вопросы по поводу убийства, – добавила Джорджина. – Массового, Имс.

Значит, все-таки Артур кого-то убил. И эй, это была самозащита, но Имс не собирался спорить с Джорджиной. Он хотел забрать Артура отсюда как можно скорее – и как можно дальше.

Омега, разговаривающий с Артуром, что-то сказал, посмотрел на Имса, еще что-то сказал – и хлопнул Артура по плечу, кивая и улыбаясь. Улыбка эта была настолько внезапной и пропала так быстро, что Имс решил, что ему показалось.

Омега довел Артура до Имса и сказал:

– Уезжайте.

– Голос разума, – рядом возник Кобб. Одной рукой он схватил Имса, второй – вцепился в Артура и повлек их прочь от проклятого дома. – Не знаю, как вам, а мне не терпится сесть на самолет.

– Переночуете у меня. У меня есть аптечка, – щедро предложила Джорджина. Имс с ней точно не расплатится. Джорджина широко, во все зубы, улыбнулась Коббу и заявила: – А ты симпатичный.

– Ты тоже, – не остался в долгу Кобб.


	6. Эпилог

– Ты не можешь быть беременным, – сказал Имс. Его голос прерывался, но Имсу не было стыдно. – Это шутка.

Артур поднял взгляд, полный скепсиса, и снова уткнулся в ноутбук.

– Почему не могу? – спросил он.

– Потому что… потому что… – Имс немного потерялся в аргументации, – ты пил таблетки.

– Они не противозачаточные.

– И у тебя не было течки.

Артур снова посмотрел на него, и скепсиса в его глазах прибавилось.

– Тебя ничему жизнь не учит, да?

Имс сел рядом с ним на диван, и ему все еще казалось, что все это шутка. Артур выглядел совершенно как обычно.

– Что мы будем делать, Артур?

Тот закрыл несколько вкладок и захлопнул компьютер.

– До апреля – работать.

– А потом?

– А потом, – Артур неожиданно улыбнулся, – поедем в Лондон.

И Имс вдруг почувствовал, что паникует уже не так сильно. Откинувшись на диване, он улыбнулся в ответ и подвигал бровями.

– Артур, – сказал он, – а я ведь сохранил те похабные шифоновые штаны.


End file.
